Scattered Snow
by Outlaw Team
Summary: The continuation to my strangely popular one-shot /Foresight Before Bloodshed, Reap What You Sow/, so read that first. This AU covers how things would go along if a certain adorable pair was dating before joining Beacon. Rated T for now because I have no idea what my intentions will be for this story. I had no idea what genres to label this so work with me on this one.
1. We're back!

**This is shorter than what I usually make a chapter. I usually make a chapter ten pages long at least... Well, here it is. I am trying desperately not to screw up so please have mercy on me.**

* * *

So weeks later, where else would they be besides the airship to Beacon?

"I need to take care of some things before landing. Don't let me return to see you with another black eye," Weiss explained.

"That was one time, and the guy was totally asking for it!" Ruby pouted.

Weiss could barely resist kissing Ruby's adorable pout face, but she had to stay away from PDA for now. "And keep an eye on your sister," She added before quickly leaving.

Lucas sighed from where he was leaning against the wall. "You could always tell her the truth about the incident. She won't be that mad at me."

"Or you could say I did it on accident!" Yang added.

"It was one slip-up, Lucas. I still don't understand why you entered that though. I could have totally taken that guy down myself." Ruby looked out the window to watch the airship climb higher into the sky.

Lucas shrugged. "So what was a supposed to do? Let the idiot keep hitting on my best friend's girlfriend? Okay, so the black eye was kinda my fault in a sense…"

"What happened on that night anyway?" Yang asked.

"Simply put, you don't want to know," Ruby answered.

Lucas wandered off. "I am going to find someone who can keep up an intelligent conversation."

Ruby and Yang of course listened to Glynda's speech on the holo-projector. (Do I really need to repeat the speech?)

"The view just keeps getting better! You can see Signal from here!" Ruby kept her eyes focused on the view just outside the window.

Weiss returned at that time. "Ok, I should be ready…"

"Geez, princess! Lighten up a little and spend some time with you GF!" Yang shoved Weiss over to Ruby.

"Don't shove me, brute!" Weiss cursed. She moved to Ruby's side.

Ruby put her arm over Weiss's shoulders and pointed out a building. "That's my home down there."

Weiss shook her head. "No, your home is at Beacon with me, dunce."

Ruby pulled Weiss closer and turned to face her.

Their eyes met for the perfect moment. They leaned forward…

A certain blonde ran by in search of a place to puke.

"Well, there goes that moment…" Ruby groaned as she pulled away.

"Yeah…" Weiss blushed.

Yang shrugged. "I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"No it isn't at all…" Lucas groaned as he walked in with a bunch of puke on his shoes, courtesy of Jaune "the lady killer" Arc. "Are we landing yet? I wear enough green as it is."

* * *

Ruby ran out of the airship as soon as it opened. "Jailbreak!"

Weiss sighed in embarrassment as she walked out after her. "Ruby! We still need to grab our luggage!"

"Aw…" Ruby sped back.

"Why not have your butler do it?" Yang asked as she pointed at Lucas.

"I am not a butler. I am a personal bodyguard of the highest standard. Pick up your own luggage, blondie," Lucas growled as he walked to the baggage claim and only grabbed a green duffle bag.

"Why would Weiss need a bodyguard if she is here to become a huntress?" Yang asked as she grabbed her bags.

"Who said I am here to guard anybody? My business here does not concern you." Lucas walked away.

Ruby grabbed her crimson backpack. "You need help, Weiss?"

Weiss looked at the multiple dust cases. "…we may need to make a couple trips."

A tall man in a plaid shirt and jeans grabbed one of the cases. "No worries about that. You can always ask your fellow classmates for a hand." He was able to easily balance three cases on each hand.

"Oh um… Thanks, mister." Ruby backed away when she saw the man's sheer size.

"Ryan. Ryan Pax Branyan." The man corrected. He wore a scarf around the lower part of his face, making him seem only more intimidating. "We don't have rooms yet. So I will just put these in the specified area, if that is ok with you." Ryan began to lift the cases away.

Yang stared at the huge man as he walked away. "…so that is how it feels to be small. I feel like Weiss now."

Weiss punched Yang on the shoulder. "Quiet you!"

"Yeah. He isn't big enough to make you feel that small," Ruby added.

Weiss couldn't believe it. She had just been betrayed by her own girlfriend!

Ryan accidentally bashed his head against the top of a doorframe. "Dust damn it! Why do they make these things so small!?"

"-I stand corrected," Ruby muttered.

Weiss punched Ruby on the shoulder and walked away angrily.

"What did I do?" Ruby watched Weiss storm off.

"Looks like you're sleeping alone tonight, sis!" Yang teased before running off to see her friends.

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby collapsed to the ground. She noticed a shadow move over her.

Jaune offered her his hand. "Hey, I'm Jaune."

Ruby took the hand. "Ruby… Wait a minute. Aren't you the one that puked on Lucas's shoes?"

* * *

Ruby and Jaune entered the auditorium after a while of talking.

Yang waved to Ruby. "Sis! Over here! The princess managed to save us some spots!"

"Oh, gotta go. Try not to dirty up anyone else's shoes." Ruby left Jaune alone.

"Aw man! Where else will I find some nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune complained, not even noticing who was standing behind him.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"That was Jaune. Just some guy I met after you two ditched me," Ruby answered.

"Oh." Weiss turned her attention away.

"Aw! Was the ice queen worried about competition?" Yang teased.

"I was not!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby chuckled. "Don't worry. I think he's gay."

Ozpin turned on the mic and cleared his throat. "I will keep this brief. You have all come here in search of knowledge. During your time here, you will find that knowledge will only carry you so far."

A red-haired student wearing a suit and cape combo with a crimson hat and fur belt decided to say, "No pressure!"

A couple students laughed at that before being silenced by Ozpin's glare.

"I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy," Ozpin continued with his stare mainly leveled at Jaune. "It is up to you to take that first step." He left the stage. (Look, I know I got the speech wrong, but did you all really want me to copy that whole thing? I think not! And "Jaune is wasted energy" joke FTW!)

Glynda gave them some more information before dismissing them.

The red head from earlier seemed to vanish before appearing next to Weiss. "Funny to see daddy's little princess here."

Weiss pushed him away. "Shut your mouth, Vlad."

"Just saying hello, Weiss! And also apologizing for…the incident. See you around!" Vlad tipped his hat to her before vanishing again.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked.

"Remember when I mentioned my father putting me on random dates? Vlad was the first. He is the owner of the Imperial Weapons Assembly," Weiss explained.

"Don't you mean heir of the company?" Yang asked.

"No, I mean owner," Weiss answered.

"What about the incident?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed and clenched her fists. "He sneezed on dust, shrouding me in quite the explosion."

"Wow. That must have sucked." Yang noticed the crowds had become smaller and began leading them out.

"Yeah…" Ruby chuckled. "I can't imagine how mad you would have been if I did that…"

Weiss quickly kissed Ruby on the cheek. "I would never get mad at you for that." (See the joke here people!? Do you!? Come on! This was genius of me!)

* * *

Ruby was lying on her sleeping bag next to Weiss and Yang's sleeping bags. She was writing a couple of letters to her friends back at Signal.

Yang flopped down next to Ruby. "It's like a big sleepover!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby commented.

"I know I do." Yang smirked at the large group of muscular men at the other end of the room.

Lucas and Vlad were meditating together at the corner. Apparently they knew each other.

Jaune walked by in his bunny pajamas.

"Ew…" Yang quickly turned away. "So what are you writing?"

"Just a couple letters to the gang back at Signal. I promised that I would tell them all about Beacon." Ruby continued writing.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Yang squealed.

"Shut up!" Ruby nailed Yang with a pillow. "It's weird not having many friends here."

"Well you have me, Weiss, and Lucas."

Lucas exploded into rage at the other end of the room before kicking a random bystander to the ground.

"…if you can count Lucas," Yang added. "Oh! And what about Jaune! He's…nice. There! Thirty-three percent increase!"

"I'm not sure if girlfriends count…" Ruby claimed.

"Well, then minus Weiss… Fifty percent increase!" Yang smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I think Ms. Silence over there may need a friend. Let me show you how it's done!" She walked off to meet a certain black-wearing girl.

Weiss finally lay down on her sleeping bag next to Ruby. "What is your sister doing now?"

"Trying to show me how to make friends," Ruby answered.

"I could use those lessons myself…" Weiss angled herself to see how Yang fared.

Yang and Blake started a detailed conversation.

Blake seemed to get angry and blew out the candle lighting the room.

Weiss blinked a few times to focus her night vision. "Rule number one. Don't do that."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah." She pulled herself closer to Weiss. "Goodnight, Weiss."

Weiss rolled over so she was facing Ruby. "Goodnight."

The two exchanged a kiss in the darkness before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey peoples! I iz back! Leave a review! I don't care if you have left a bajillion reviews already. I want someone to talk to dammit! Tell me how I did, and feel free to ask a question here and there. Tell me if I missed any edits as well.**


	2. Team Time

**Not my best chapter. I am not proud of it, since I was mainly just copying off the actual show. If you like it, please leave a review. Reviews do a lot for me.**

* * *

Ruby was of course the first to wake up and made it her responsibility to wake the others. She gently shook Weiss awake.

Weiss opened her eyes slowly. "Ever have a simply brilliant dream that you want to tell someone about but forget it before you can? I just had that completely unsettling moment…"

Ruby giggled. "There's always time to dream later, but I need you to help me wake up Yang!"

Weiss sat up and turned to Yang. "Ice dust, prank, or cannonball?"

Ruby smirked. "You know the one."

Weiss sighed in annoyance when she knew what childish plan Ruby had. She put a glyph under Yang and launched the poor blonde off the floor.

Yang awoke in midair and hit the floor loudly. "Ouch…"

Weiss immediately got up from her sitting position and moved behind Ruby.

Yang pushed herself off the floor. "Who wants the beat-down!?"

"That would be your sister," Weiss answered.

"Uh oh." Ruby began running everywhere in an attempt to avoid her furious sister.

"Ruby! I am going to sweep the floor with your corpse!" Yang threatened as she chased after her.

Vlad looked up from his morning meditation. "How do you put up with those females you call friends?"

Lucas thought about this. "They grow on you. Like parasitic fungus."

"Good comparison."

* * *

"I wonder what's with those two." Ruby wondered as she saw Nora and Ren walk by.

"I don't know." Yang checked her Ember Celica to make sure they were ready. "You seem chipper today. What's up?"

Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose. "I am just happy that I can finally focus on what I am best at."

"You mean making Weiss squeal in bed?" Yang teased.

"No!" Ruby blushed and quickly closed her locker. "I haven't done anything of the sort!"

"Well, soon we will have to work with others. Think of how you are going to make some friends yet? We really need you to grow up."

"First of all, what does friendship have to do with killing monsters? Second, I don't need friends to grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby argued.

"Yeah, Weiss milk."

"Stop that!" Ruby snapped.

"Well, what are you going to do when we are put into teams?" Yang asked.

"I…will just be on your team I guess…" Ruby answered.

"Well, why not try being on a team with Weiss?" Yang suggested.

"As good of an idea as that is, I have to ask. Are you, my dear sister Yang, saying you don't want to be on the same team as me!?"

Yang stepped back. "What? No! I just thought it would help you break out of your shell!"

"What!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That is absolutely!-" Ruby started.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune finished. He continued walking, muttering about his loss of his locker number.

Weiss was catching up with an old friend. "So Pyrrha, what are your plans when it comes to teams?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "I will probably just let things stay where they lie."

Weiss nodded and closed her locker. _"Should I team up with Ruby? How many members are allowed for each team here? Lucas mentioned that it was two members per team when he was still learning, but he went to Asylum… If it is simply two members per team, Ruby will probably want to be with her brute of a sister…"_

Jaune chose to interrupt at that point. "Hey, I'm Jaune Arc. I saw you around yesterday, snow angel, and when teams were mentioned, I thought we could be a good one. What do you say?"

Weiss backed away. "You have got to be kidding me… Do you even know who I am?"

"…cute?"

Weiss had to hold herself back from deadpanning. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She stepped forward and glared at him intimidatingly. "And taken, so stop trying to play it smooth."

"Oh." Jaune quickly forgot about Weiss and turned to Pyrrha.

Lucas watched the exchange of information happening between them. He was at his locker at the other end of the room. "Remember back at Asylum when the penalty for overall smoothness was the removal of balls?"

Vlad chuckled. "Yeah. What a flipping idiot. I bet he won't even come close to becoming a team leader." He removed his dual, double-barrel shotguns, the Burning Stakes, from his locker.

Lucas pulled Prologue and Epilogue from his locker. "How about a bet then? I think he could be a team leader if he tried."

"Huh. Giving me free stuff? I'm game." Vlad smirked.

"If he becomes a team leader, you need to supply my custom bullets for me for a whole year."

Vlad stepped back in shock. "For a year? Free twelve inch long-one inch thick stainless steel, diamond tipped bullets, for a year?"

"Yes, but if he **doesn't** become a team leader, I will dye my green, honor-student cape pink." Lucas added.

Vlad laughed. "You must really like pink! You have a deal!"

Lucas watched Ruby help Jaune up. "I feel like punching him for that 'snow angel' part though."

* * *

Ruby stepped onto one of the launch pads. "I remember these from Signal. Keep your legs straight."

"Won't that just break our legs?" Weiss asked.

"If your knees bend, the panel will slap your butt and send you spiraling to the ground like an injured duck," Ruby answered. "Yang got to witness that first hand."

"The pain… It still hurts to this day…" Yang groaned as she rubbed her backside.

"…I will take your word for it." Weiss checked Myrtenaster one last time.

Ozpin began to explain the rules of initiation. "-do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die," he finished.

"No pressure!" Vlad joked again.

Ozpin finished explaining the rest of the rules. "Any questions?"

"I have a question…" Jaune muttered.

"Good."

Vlad was launched first, but ended up with the incident that Ruby warned so much against. "Ow ow ow!" He cursed as he spiraled through the air. (Yes. I have pretty much kept him around for a punching bag. For those who hate OCs, this should make you pretty darn happy.)

After everyone was launched, Ozpin simply stood there. He took a sip of his coffee. "I don't always drink coffee, but when I do, I do it while launching teenagers off a cliff edge."

* * *

Ruby smashed through an innocent bird. "Birdy no!" She quickly hooked the Crescent Rose onto a tree branch and swung to slow her fall.

Weiss activated her glyphs and began jumping ahead.

Ren stabbed the StormFlower into a tree and spun down, making sure to dust himself off when he was safely on the ground. He looked up and watched Yang launch by. _"Was she farting flames?"_ He shook his head to clear out that disgusting thought. _"No, I must be talking to Nora too much again…"_

Pyrrha smashed through the trees in her path before landing on a tree branch. She turned to watch Jaune fall. She quickly threw Milo at him.

"Thank you!" Jaune called from where he landed.

"You're welcome!" Pyrrha called back.

Ruby landed after a few swings. _"I gotta find Yang! I gotta find Yang!"_ "Yaaaaaannnng!" She called out. _"What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, I could always be partnered with Weiss… But what if I can't find her either? Well…I know Jaune… He's ok, but I am not sure if he can hold himself in a fight… Do I even know anyone else? Let's see…Yang, Weiss, Jaune…"_ She finally stopped in front of Weiss. "Weiss! Thank dust I found you!"

Weiss had to smile back. _"Thank dust my dunce found me."_ She quickly grabbed Ruby by the hood and dragged her along. "We need to keep moving. The more we are here, the more lost I am getting…"

"Ok!" Ruby shifted out of her grasp and walked beside her.

The two didn't even notice Jaune hanging just above them.

Jaune watched them leave. "Aw man…"

"Hey Jaune!"

Jaune looked down to see Pyrrha looking up at him.

"You still have any spots left on your team?" Pyrrha teased.

"Very funny…" Jaune groaned.

* * *

Weiss could feel a headache build as she got more and more lost.

"Want me to search ahead?" Ruby asked. She sped off without waiting for an answer.

"No! Ruby!" Weiss protested.

But Ruby was already gone.

Weiss sighed. "That dunce is going to get herself hurt…" She heard sounds in the surrounding area. _"That is definitely not Ruby."_ She quickly dodged and attack from a Beowolf, there happened to be quite a few of them. "Ruby! Get back here!" She called out with no luck. She deflected a swipe but recoiled back. She activated her red dust and charged forward.

Ruby sliced her target before she reached it.

Weiss stumbled and quickly moved her aim, setting fire to the surrounding trees.

Ruby blocked an attack, being forced back into Weiss.

"Careful Ruby! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I skewered you!" Weiss cursed.

"Sorry," Ruby apologized. She quickly changed out her clip.

Weiss noticed the surrounding flames and how quickly they were building. "We have to go!"

Ruby quickly took a hold of Weiss's hand and ran away, leaving the Beowolves to the fiery aftermath.

The two stopped a little distance away to let Weiss rest.

Ruby turned back and saw the flames. "The teachers won't be happy with me on this one…"

Weiss smacked Ruby and pulled her into a quick kiss. "Don't you **dare** do anything that stupid ever again!"

Ruby grinned. "No promises!"

Weiss pulled Ruby into another kiss. "What was that?"

"Fiiiiine. I will **try** not to do something like that again." Ruby put her hands behind her back, hiding her crossed fingers from view.

Finally hearing the answer she wanted, Weiss gave Ruby a lasting kiss.

The two continued kissing for a few minutes before breaking up.

"That's better." Weiss started to lead them again.

* * *

Ozpin saw flames ignite.

Even from his viewpoint, the fire was quite clear.

He sighed. "Lucas!"

Lucas appeared in a flash of light. "Yes, professor?"

"Please put out that fire. I already have enough trouble with environmentalists as it is."

Lucas looked at the fire. "Yes sir." He warped away in another flash of light.

Ozpin returned his focus to his scroll.

Glynda interrupted his focus at that point. "Our last pair has been found, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't imagine those two getting along."

Ozpin grunted to tell her to continue.

"Still, he is probably better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we will find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple in just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin frowned at his scroll.

"Professor Ozpin?"

Ozpin continued looking at his scroll in silence.

* * *

"Okay. It is this way!" Weiss walked past Ruby.

Ruby flicked a leaf around in boredom.

"I mean this way! It is definitely this way!" Weiss walked by Ruby again.

Ruby sighed and dropped the leaf, letting it fall to her lap.

Weiss stopped in front of Ruby. "Alright, it is official. I have lost all sense of direction. Do you have any ideas?"

Ruby hopped to her feet. "Finally you ask!" She walked past Weiss and brushed through a large group of trees. She pointed to a large rock formation on the other side.

Right in the middle of the rocks happened to be a sleeping Nevermore.

"I say we get a bird's eye view," Ruby suggested with a large grin on her face.

"Didn't I just tell you to **not** do anything stupid?" Weiss asked as she stared worriedly at the beast.

"Well this isn't stupid! It is a brilliant idea!" Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and dragged her quietly to the Nevermore.

"No. This is a terrible idea…" Weiss whispered.

"Well, we are right here. No sense in turning back," Ruby whispered back. She used her strangely incredible strength to throw Weiss onto the Nevermore before hopping on herself.

The Nevermore woke up and began to fly.

"Here we go!" Ruby cheered.

"Ruby you dolt!" Weiss screamed as she desperately tried to maintain her grip.

* * *

Lucas put Prologue and Epilogue away when the flames were put out.

"Good work little ranger!"

Lucas turned around and punched a very familiar mascot in the face. "No! Shut up, Smokey!"

The offending bear ran away to presumably bother someone else.

Lucas looked up to the sky when he heard Jaune screaming. "Some girl must be in trouble…" Then he heard something he didn't want to hear.

A Nevermore.

"What the hell?" Lucas watched a Nevermore take off, followed by the sound of Weiss screaming at someone. "Who would be stupid enough to wake that Nevermore!?"

* * *

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby shouted back.

"I am **so** far beyond worrying!"

"In a good way!?"

"In a **bad** way! A very bad way!"

"Well why don't we just jump!"

"What are you!? Insane!?"

Ruby had already jumped.

"Why you insufferable little red-" Weiss sighed and didn't even bother to finish what she was saying. _"It's Ruby. It's **my** Ruby. I don't know why I expected anything different from her…"_ Once Ruby's attention seemed available again, Weiss asked the one question that formed in her mind. "How could you leave me!?"

Ruby was looking up at her with the others. "I said jump…"

"She's going to fall," Blake claimed.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling," Ren added.

Jaune saw the opportunity and did a jumping catch. "Just dropping in?"

Weiss only had one thought on her mind about this. _"That joke was so terrible that it is comparable to Yang's."_

Ruby quickly used the Crescent Rose to recoil up to them. She took Weiss's hand and jumped off of Jaune. She landed with Weiss in her arms. "Thanks for catching Weiss, Jaune," Ruby teased.

Jaune was face-planted into the dirt. "You're welcome…"

Weiss got out of Ruby's arms and dusted herself off. She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Ruby."

Pyrrha conveniently slid to their feet.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby prepared to charge.

Weiss was at just the right place to grab a hold of Ruby's hood. "Not this time, dolt."

"Aw…" Ruby muttered.

Weiss reached into the pouch at her side and pulled out a large, white dust crystal. She flicked it into the air before hitting it with her blade.

The crystal launched off the blade and exploded onto the Deathstalker, freezing it in place.

"That should hold it." Weiss put Myrtenaster back at her side.

"Well, I hate to be the rain cloud that corresponds with parades, but that thing is circling back! What are we going to do!?" Jaune pointed at the Nevermore.

"Look, there is no sense in dilly-dollying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and return to the cliffs. We don't need to fight these things," Ruby added.

"Run and live! That is a plan I can work with!" Jaune approved.

Ruby and Jaune grabbed their relics.

Ren noticed the Deathstalker breaking free. "It's time we left."

"Right. Let's go." Ruby began to run.

**We all know this fight scene already. I mean seriously. I have written way too much directly from the show itself. I am skipping forward whether you people like it or not!**

* * *

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day, you will work together as team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose," Ozpin said with his normal lack of emotion.

Yang quickly hugged her sister. "I am so proud of you!"

Ozpin smiled. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year."

Team RWBY cleared the stage.

"The following were either sent for medical attention or are otherwise occupied. Lavender Lighting, Emerald Lightning, Vlad Crimson, and Ryan Pax Branyan will now be known as team LVER (silver)," Ozpin continued.

Vlad was in the audience. He smirked at Weiss as she walked by. "Didn't get what you wanted, huh?"

"Shut up, Vlad," Weiss growled.

"Led by Lavender Lightning," Ozpin added.

Vlad turned back to the stage as his jaw dropped.

Weiss smirked back. "Suck it, Crimson."

Vlad clenched his fists and disappeared into the crowd.

"And, this is as good a time as any to say this. A new team has been accepted into the Beacon teaching staff. Team LTHM (lithium). Lead by Lucas Christian," Ozpin finished.

Team RWBY entered their room for the first time.

Weiss sighed and sat down on a bed. She noticed her dust cases were neatly stacked at the corner of the room along with the rest of her team's luggage. _"At least I don't have to move it myself."_ She turned to Ruby.

"You okay, Weiss? You seem to be quieter than usual. You haven't even told Yang to act her age yet!" Ruby put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss noticed Yang jumping on her bed. Weiss was quiet for one reason only. She was pissed. She wasn't the leader of her team like she wanted, and she didn't want to get mad at Ruby for it.

The result was her overall silence.

"I'm just tired." She grabbed her nightgown and went into their bathroom.

Ruby watched Weiss go. "…ok…"

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah. I know the first complaint is going to be about OC use, but I have reasons for using them. Vlad is going to be an abuse character until the point he becomes relevant. I just wanted to have a character to slap around and make bad jokes. All OC's don't belong to me. They belong to my friend Legsboy Team. Team LVER was originally supposed to be team LVDR (lavender), but I was in a creative mood. I will try to keep OC use as low as possible, because that is what ruined my other story, which I have since deleted. Leave a review and tell me if I missed any edits.**


	3. No montage!

**I am not proud of this chapter either. I may have changed a bit much... I could have posted this chapter yesterday, but I didn't because my boss called me in. At midnight. On my day off.**

* * *

Weiss woke up happy and refreshed. _"Maybe it will be easier to put up with my new leader today…"_

Ruby blew a whistle directly into her ear. "Good morning team RWBY!"

Weiss fell to the floor in surprise. _"Of course. I should have suspected as much. I rest my case."_ "Ruby, please don't use that whistle again… I can hear you just fine."

"Sorry. But now that we are all awake, we can begin our first order of business!"

"Which is?" Weiss stood up and smoothed out her nightskirt.

"Decorating!" Yang answered.

"We still need to unpack," Blake added as she held up a suitcase.

The suitcase opened, spilling its contents onto the floor.

"There. Unpacked. Good job team." Weiss groaned in annoyance.

"Nuh uh, Weiss! You know what needs to be done! Time for team RWBY to begin their first mission, led by their fearless leader, Ruby! Banzai!" Ruby cheered.

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang joined in.

Weiss sighed as she held her head, desperately trying not to rage at her annoying teammates.

**What? Montage? What montage? Psh. I have no idea what you people are talking about! Writing down a decorating montage… That is just stupid!**

Weiss looked at their stacked beds. "…this isn't going to work."

"It is a bit cluttered," Blake agreed.

"Maybe we should put away some of our stuff," Yang suggested.

"Or we could just get rid of the beds…and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby suggested.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," Weiss argued.

"And super awesome!" Yang argued back.

"It does seem efficient," Blake agreed.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss stated.

"I think we just did." Ruby was already getting ready to build the bunk beds.

Weiss sighed again. _"Why do I even bother?"_

The four girls quickly put the beds together.

"Objective completed!" Ruby dusted off her hands. "Second order of business is classes," She said with a lot less happiness in her tone. "Now, we have a few classes together today, with the first being at nine-"

"What!? Did you just say nine?" Weiss asked.

"Uh…"

"It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!" Weiss ran out the door.

* * *

Lucas watched team RWBY run by. "Huh. I half-expected them to have toast sticking out of their mouths."

"Just that is what I presumed too, brother. Such young chaps shouldn't be skipping out on a balanced breakfast of crispy bread and a fine bowl of fruit," Lucas's partner agreed.

Team JNPR ran by.

Lucas snapped his fingers. "Oh! That's right! I need to pick up some bullets from Vlad after class since I won that bet."

"Wait a second. Aren't you an **assistant** teacher?" Lucas's partner asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Shouldn't you be in class too then?"

Lucas's eyes widened as he checked his watch. He ran off. "Fuuuuuuuu-!"

Lucas's partner just stood there. "Well, sucks to be him. I am going to burn a hamster with acid."

* * *

Professor Port finished the first part of his speech.

"Yyyyyeah!" A random student cheered.

Vlad back-handed him with a scowl on his face.

"Now a tale about a young, handsome man. Me," Professor Port continued.

Lucas was leaning at the side of the room, ready to help if he was needed, but at this time, he was falling to sleep. _"So I go back and get my teaching degree. Now I have to stand aside and listen to this shit. Glorious."_

Ruby was only fooling around, and Weiss was getting pissed off.

_"Calm down, Weiss. She is your girlfriend. You can just talk to her about this later… It couldn't get any worse…"_ Weiss strained to listen with the constant distraction that was Ruby.

Lucas noticed how pissed off Weiss was getting.

She was literally shaking in her seat due to pure rage.

Lucas cleared his throat, getting the professor's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Christian?" Port asked.

Lucas tilted his head to the cage at the side of the room. "Why not grace your class with a little demo? Volunteers anyone?"

No answer.

"How about you, Ms. Schnee?" Lucas asked. _"First step, get her the **fuck** away from Ruby."_

Weiss nodded and moved out of her seat and left the classroom to get Myrtenaster.

Lucas sighed in relief. _"Now I can hopefully stand aside for the rest of class…"_ He walked forward and grabbed a bad Professor Port drawing from Ruby. "I believe I will confiscate this."

"Aw…" Ruby pouted.

Lucas happened to be the only person who could easily shrug off Ruby's pout face. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket before returning to his place at the side of the classroom.

Weiss returned at that time.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

Weiss nodded and pointed her rapier forward.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake encouraged as she waved a tiny flag with the RWBY initials on it.

"Wait. Where did you get that?" Ruby asked as she pointed at the flag.

Blake tilted her head to Vlad, who happened to be counting a few dollars.

"What?" Vlad asked.

Ruby handed over a few dollars, which Vlad happily exchanged for another flag.

"Alright. Let the match begin!" Port slashed open the cage that held Weiss's opponent.

**Congrats! You have just become part of another fight scene I will not write out! You know how it goes, and there can be so many things accomplished in this chapter.**

"-Class dismissed," Port finished.

Weiss huffed and stormed out of the room.

"I-I'm going to talk to her." Ruby stood up and began to leave.

Yang looked just as worried as Ruby was. She had seen Weiss mad at Ruby before, but this was at a whole new level. "Yeah, that may be a good idea."

Ruby ran after Weiss. "Weiss! What is wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with you!?" Weiss snapped. "You got the important position of leader, and yet all you have done is act like a child!"

Ruby backed away with a few tears forming in her eyes. "I-I thought you would be proud of me…"

Weiss felt her heart break when she saw Ruby so heartbroken. "Ruby, I am proud of you. It's just that you are a leader, and not once today have I seen you act like one."

"Sorry… It's just that I've never lead before… I don't know what to do… It's just so hard… I'm so sorry, Weiss…" Ruby apologized.

"I'm sorry too. My reaction was really uncalled for…" Weiss apologized back.

"Can you help me? Help me become the best leader I can be?" Ruby asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Sure, I will do it as your best partner."

The two began to literally kiss and makeup.

Yang cleared her throat.

The two turned around.

"Uh… Hey Yang, we just…kissed and made up!" Ruby explained.

Yang didn't seem as positive as she usually was. "So I saw, and everything before that too."

Weiss was about to speak up.

"You don't need to apologize to me too, just try to not have a repeat." Yang winked and began to leave. "The rest of today's classes were cancelled due to an exploding hamster incident. You two can go back to the dorm. Since Blake went to the library, you two can do a little more to makeup if you want!"

Weiss and Ruby blushed.

"You fiend!" Weiss growled.

* * *

Yang left the two behind and went into the cafeteria. She was conflicted about certain thoughts, and at the moment, she needed brain food. She grabbed her favorite burger and sat down at the first available seat.

"Quite a bit of bacon on the patty of yours. That is a lot of brain food, wouldn't you say?"

Yang turned to the man sitting next to her.

He was Glynda's age, obviously a professor. He wore a black suit and hat with a yellow scarf and tie. He had a big, yellow flower on his chest pocket and he had a yellow umbrella strapped to his back. His eyes were the very familiar yellow, and his long, silver hair fell over a good half of his face.

"Yeah… I am just a little worried about my little sister…" Yang replied.

The man let out a hearty chuckle. "What for? She is here for a reason, and I wouldn't go against Ozpin's opinions in that matter!" He clearly spoke with a British accent, which didn't really make sense with the lack of Britain in Remnant.

"Well, she is dating, and I saw just how easily her heart can be broken," Yang explained.

The man took a sip of his tea and sighed. "That is **exactly** what I thought when my little brother started dating. The two broke up rather recently actually…"

"Not helping."

The man cleared his throat. "Sorry. I forgot to add how quickly he got over it. The thing is heartbreak doesn't last for long. If one side still loves, the relationship will repair itself. If they both fall out of love, the heartbreak will not remain. Both ways, the heart will easily repair."

"And how many relationships have you been in?" Yang asked.

"Only one, but I knew she wasn't the one for me. Yeah…not many people can say they were the one to break up with Glynda Goodwitch."

"Ok, I don't believe that one."

"Believe what you will, I am only trying to help." The man pulled out a white notebook and set it in front of Yang. "This is my brother's diary. Just read to get what I mean." He opened the book to a certain page.

Yang read the book and saw how sudden the disappearance of the name "Diane" was. "Wow. One day."

"Yup, quite so." The man chuckled as he read a certain line in the book. "I can't believe I am now partnered with him in teaching."

Yang smirked when she found a remarkably embarrassing story. _"When I find out who this is, I will blackmail him so hard!"_

Lucas stepped up to them. "Bro, have you seen my-" He noticed the book Yang was reading. He quickly took it from her and closed it. "Tsundur!"

The man broke out laughing. "You know this girl, brother?"

"Yeah, Tsundur, and I do **not** respect what you have just showed her! She is one of the main gossipers!" Lucas snapped.

"Don't worry, Lucas, I won't tell anyone!" Yang winked and began to leave. "Thanks for easing my thoughts Ts-I mean Professor Christian!"

Tsundur chuckled and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "That must be as embarrassing as the time I found out what my name meant!"

"Shut up, Dur…"

* * *

Yang opened the door slightly and looked inside.

Weiss gave Ruby a cup of coffee before pulling herself onto the top bunk with Ruby.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby stopped looking at her books for a second and stared into Weiss's beautiful, blue eyes.

"You're welcome." Weiss smiled back.

The two leaned in and started kissing.

Yang kicked open the door completely. "Come on you two! I gave you the perfect moment, and all you did was study!?"

Ruby broke apart from Weiss in surprise and nearly fell off her top bunk. "Yang! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, sis. Now that I think about it, that was probably you starting it off! Just let me leave you two to finish up. Tell me how it goes, Rubes!" Yang began to leave.

"I wouldn't do something so crude!" Weiss snapped.

Yang smirked. "You're getting cold, Weiss. Weiss cold." Yang ran away before she was _pun_-ished for her pun. (Get it? Pun-aw fuck it.)

* * *

**This last part is completely unnecessary. You may skip.**

Lucas sat on the roof with his legs hanging off the edge. He looked at his notebook and wrote down a few words before sighing.

Tsundur cleared his throat. "It is going to have to be done sometime. They need to know."

Lucas looked at his notebook again.

_Shining Light: Lucas Christian, incapable_

_Weather's Keeper: Tsundur Christian, incapable_

_Angel of Time: Megan Phantom, incapable_

_Nimue's Last Spark: Lavender or Emerald Lightning, both incapable_

_Child of Darkness: Vlad Crimson, incapable_

_Golden Inferno: Yang Xiao Long, incapable_

_Deepened Dark: Blake Belladona, incapable_

_Blizzard's Last Snow: Weiss Schnee, possibility_

_Summer's Last Rose: Ruby Rose, possibility_

_Winter's Last Iris: unknown subject, possibility_

Lucas sighed again as he read off the last entry. "I always thought it would be me…"

Tsundur sat next to him. "Brother, you need to have a little faith in them, and who knows? If it is Winter's Last Iris, this will breeze right over us! I jolly-say we have a chance of avoiding the incident and not even knowing it happened if Iris is the one!"

Lucas stood up and began to re-enter the building. "I would feel a lot more confident if I knew who Iris was. One of his or her parents has to be named Winter right? It is just like Ruby's title after all. I don't think our father would mess with our heads with something too confusing… Does anyone even know an individual named Winter?" He went down the hallway and left his brother to think. He waved to Ozpin and Glynda without even thinking if the headmaster could have heard what he had said.

Ozpin watched Lucas go out of sight. "Ms. Goodwitch, please see if you can schedule a meeting with Winter."

"He only accepts business meeting, sir." Glynda slid her finger over her scroll.

"See if you can get him to accept a meeting with the owner of the Christian Investment Corporation. Don't use Tsundur's name directly, that will only make it suspicious."

* * *

**Let's see how many complaints I get for that last part. Really, it is only a foreshadowing because I have to have a storyline after I go over all the episodes of volume one. Dun dun dun! Leave a review! I don't care if you have left a million before, I love having someone to talk to!**


	4. Dusting off

**Another chapter I am not fond of. Sure, I finally got to get out of the show, but I decided I needed a fight and got caught up with this abomination. I combined a few episodes simply because I could. Paradoxes abound!**

* * *

"-I didn't land that far from the school!" Jaune claimed.

"Jaune, if you need any help, you can just ask," Pyrrha offered.

"Yeah! We'll break his legs!" Nora added.

At least that was what Weiss thought the conversation was, she wasn't listening. She only knew they were talking about that idiot Cardin. She looked to the table close by and watched Cardin let a faunus girl go. Not that she cared. She thought it was probably better for the world if faunus were shown their place from what her father had told her.

"Please let me show those four what it's like to be bullied! They deserve it so **bad**," Vlad requested to his team leader from where he sat a few tables away.

Weiss clenched her fists. She knew Vlad owned a company that was just as attacked by the White Fang as her father's company was. _"Why does he support those degenerates?"_

Vlad's leader held up his hand. "No, I got this. Of all the people in this world, no one is faster than Lavender Lightning! I'm the fastest of the fast!" The boy was no older than Ruby, meaning he was also attending Beacon early. He wore dark blue armor and had a sword on his back. He had purple hair and yellow eyes. From his voice, you could tell he was very cocky. He walked around team CRDL, but moved to sneeze into Cardin's eyes.

Cardin wiped the spit from his eyes with a growl. "You dumbass kid!"

Lavender proceeded to beat up team CRDL, making every attack look like a clumsy accident. "I am so sorry!" He apologized when his opponents left in fear. He walked back to his team and exchanged a high-five with Vlad.

Vlad stood up and went to team RWBY's table. "You see that?"

"How could we not?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't." Blake hadn't even looked up from her book.

Vlad smirked. "Lavender and I versus you and Ruby, princess. Just a little practice for the tournament. Nothing special."

Weiss felt her rage boil.

Ruby noticed this and decided to let Weiss have her fight. "I'm game!"

"Ruby! No!" Weiss snapped.

Vlad chuckled. "Is the ice queen scared? I mean, I clearly remember you calling me a weak, unskilled pack animal!"

"I never said anything of the sort!" Weiss growled.

Vlad turned around and began to leave. "Why do you think I want to ruff you up a little? Maybe I can help you remember the times we met before your father's stupid arrangement! It should be easy against someone as pathetic as you!"

"That's it!" Weiss stood up and grabbed Vlad by his suit collar. "Training room closest to your dorm. I'll find someone to referee."

"Finally! Now that you accept, I can stop faking this asshole attitude!" Vlad easily pried Weiss's fingers off of him. "With all due respect, I hope we have a good fight. See you after class." He bowed respectfully before leaving the cafeteria.

Weiss turned to Ruby. "Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"

Ruby smiled. "Weiss, I will be here for you in whatever you need. Vlad wants a fight? We'll give it to him."

* * *

The training room was mostly unused at this time, because most students preferred to rest after class.

Team RWBY entered the room and saw team LVER waiting for them.

"Ms. Schnee, Ms. Rose, I am very sorry about this… I didn't really volunteer to do this, but Vlad has been a good friend to me and I need to support him in any way I can," Lavender apologized. He was a lot more timid than before.

Ruby smirked. "Are you scared and are trying to soften us up, lava lamp?"

Lavender growled. "Thank you, Ms. Rose. I now feel no ill feelings from having to beat the crap out of your face."

Lucas entered the room. "You said you needed a ref?"

Weiss nodded.

Lucas put their aura meters on a scroll and hung it on the wall. "Whenever you are ready."

Yang gave Ruby and Weiss a thumbs up. "Leave enough to be recognized!"

Blake was already sitting down and reading a book.

Ryan and the man presumed to be Emerald were also sitting down.

Emerald looked like an older Lavender except his hair was green instead of purple. He wore a brown trench coat with a green inside shirt. He put his arm over his brother's shoulder. "Left left right."

Lavender nodded and got to the clear part of the training room.

Vlad grinned and stood next to Lavender.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hood. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure. Strategy is good. I like a challenge," Vlad replied.

Weiss led Ruby out of the room. "I need to take on Vlad, but I am not sure if you will be ok fighting Lavender. Lavender has to really be something special to get Vlad to respect him."

"Vlad can't be that strong can he?" Ruby asked.

"Vlad may not be a graduate yet, but he still learned from the same academy Lucas graduated from. And you remember how quickly Lucas can neutralize Yang," Weiss explained.

"So Lavender must **really** be something…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Vlad doesn't have a good track record in keeping his opponents alive, so Lavender really worries me."

Ruby smiled. "There is nothing to worry about! I am strong enough to take him! I drink **milk**."

Weiss sighed and shook her head. "You dunce."

"As I always say, I'm your dunce!" Ruby stole a quick kiss before running back into the training room.

Weiss smiled and walked in after her. "We're ready."

Vlad pulled out his Burning Stakes. "Ready, Lavender?"

Lavender unsheathed his sword.

Ruby recognized it as a common Seismic Sword, a sword and shotgun hybrid that could be purchased at most weapon shops. "Seriously? You couldn't even build your own weapon?"

"Who says this is my primary weapon? We are allowed to carry as many as we can aren't we?" Lavender spun his sword around at incredible speeds in an attempt to show off.

And it was actually impressive.

Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and got ready to charge.

Ruby unfolded the Crescent Rose and stared Lavender right in the eyes. _"Let's see just how tough you are."_

Lucas held up his hand. "Ready?"

The four nodded.

"Rip their heads off!" Yang cheered.

Lucas snapped his fingers really loudly.

Vlad changed his Burning Stakes into their sword forms and crossed the blades. He charged forward.

Weiss held back the crossed blades with Myrtenaster. She had control of Vlad's blades in her current position. She used this opportunity to see how Ruby was fighting.

Lavender and Ruby were purple and red blurs.

Lavender left lavender petals the same way Ruby left rose petals.

"That's my style, rip-off!" Ruby growled as she dodged a bullet.

"I can't steal from you if I have never seen you do it before. For all I know, you could be ripping of my style!" Lavender countered.

The two speedsters charged into each other, the impact creating a storm of petals.

Weiss turned back to Vlad and started to push him back.

Vlad smirked and pushed back, his strength a lot more than what was required to push the small girl back. "You and Ruby have your strengths. You are a great tactician and Ruby is an excellent fighter, but Lavender and I have perfected both of those areas." Vlad let go of his weapons and stepped aside as Weiss fell over. "First rule of combat, always be the smartest guy in the room. Unless you're Goku. You don't need to be smart if you are Goku."

Weiss rolled back to her feet and prepared to attack her now disarmed opponent.

Lucas was still watching to make sure the fight was fair, but he had to ask the question. "Who the hell is Goku?"

Yang gasped in terror. "You fiend! Don't diss the Supa Saiyan Swagga!"

"What?"

"I'm just…**saiyan**."

Blake punched Yang for that pun.

Vlad held up his arms and got in a boxing stance. "Let's go."

Weiss slashed at Vlad.

Vlad blocked it with his arm and punched Weiss on the shoulder.

Weiss stumbled back and slashed again.

Vlad raised his arm to block it, but Weiss anticipated that and ran the rapier into Vlad's chest instead.

Everyone watched in terror.

Vlad had a rapier in his chest and was bleeding gallons.

Weiss held a hand up to her mouth to cover her disgust. _"What have I done!? I didn't mean to do that!"_

Lucas seemed to be the only one that wasn't surprised. "Vlad! Stop scaring the shit out of everyone!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Fiiiiiine." He quickly removed Weiss's hands from Myrtenaster before backflipping away.

"What? How?" Weiss had to ask.

"I got type eight Aura Lock as a child. Increases my healing capabilities to incredible levels in exchange for a drop in overall defense." Vlad pulled Myrtenaster out of his chest and leveled it at Weiss. "En Guarde."

Weiss was now unarmed. She looked around her in panic.

There was only one option.

Vlad began using Myrtenaster to the best of his skill.

Weiss dodged the attacks and put a glyph under Vlad.

"Son of a-!" Vlad was launched into the air.

Weiss quickly slid under him and picked up the discarded Burning Stakes. She fumbled over the lightweight swords and stabbed them into Vlad's back.

Vlad recovered by dissolving into blood mist and reforming a distance away.

"En Guarde," Weiss growled.

"Touché." Vlad pulled a familiar part of Myrtenaster.

Weiss only had a split second to dodge a pillar of flames. She needed to change the Burning Stakes into their gun forms. She couldn't fight directly like this. She fumbled around with the weapons in an attempt to find a transformation button.

Vlad jumped and formed a pair of crimson glyphs under his feet.

The glyphs erupted into flames, acting like science fiction hover shoes.

"I would like to introduce you to my semblance!" Vlad flew at Weiss.

Weiss didn't have time to dodge. She flared up her aura to shield herself.

Vlad landed in front of her and began doing attack combos to force her back. He activated his glyphs in multiple attempts to burn her with the flames.

Weiss felt the metal in her hands move. On instinct, she lifted the weapons to Vlad's chest and fired.

Vlad was blown to bits, but quickly began to regenerate.

Weiss looked at the Burning Stakes. _"They transformed into gun forms? But I never found a button…"_ She thought about it for a moment. _"Wait. I get it. They react to aura cues."_ She lifted up the guns and fired.

Vlad lunged at her, dodging both of the bullets.

Weiss changed the Burning Stakes into their blade forms and guarded.

Vlad staggered back from the recoil.

Weiss changed the Burning Stakes back into their gun forms and pulled the triggers.

No ammo.

Vlad just looked down at the guns pointed at his chest. "…you do realize that those are double barrel shotguns, right?"

_"Well shit."_

Vlad reached for his belt and held up a dust grenade. "By the way, kaboom."

_"Double shit."_

Red dust exploded everywhere.

Weiss and Vlad were blown in different directions.

Weiss recovered quickly. She heard metal hit the floor next to her. She turned to the sound.

Myrtenaster.

Weiss dropped Vlad's weapons and grabbed her prized rapier. She attacked Vlad before he recovered.

Vlad growled in pain as multiple attacks made their mark.

Weiss looked over at the aura meters.

Vlad was in the red.

_"Why isn't Lucas calling him out?"_

Vlad sparked with energy. "**Outburst!**"

Weiss was forced back by black energy.

Vlad's hair glowed black to match his aura and his eyes changed to solid white. His aura meter jumped back to full.

Vlad walked forward casually. "This is my Outburst Mode. It recharges my aura completely and increases all my capabilities. The only drawback is that it siphons the energy it just restored very quickly. Let's see if I can beat you before then." He pulled out a notebook and quickly wrote out some scribbles before making a familiar glyph under his feet.

_"Did he just copy my glyphs? How did he do that so easily?"_

Vlad launched himself like a living missile.

Weiss had to let out a small chuckle.

She already planned for another direct attack.

She dodged and froze Vlad to the floor.

Vlad looked started to break the ice. "This won't hold me!"

Weiss held up her middle finger. "Nice belt, dumbass."

Vlad looked down at the grenade belt that was just above his fur belt.

None of the grenades had their pins.

Vlad looked up and saw all the pins were on the finger Weiss held up at him. "Oh boy…"

Yang watched the explosion. "That was cold, princess. Weiss cold."

"Will you stop making that pun!?" Weiss snapped.

Lucas raised his hand. "Vlad is finished!"

"Yeah, he's just been…Vladimized!" Yang teased.

Vlad stood up from the crater formed by his grenades. "Dust dang it." He stumbled over to his team who removed his singed cape and forced him to take a seat. "By the way, Goldilocks. Vladimized is **my** catch phrase!"

Weiss turned to Ruby and Lavender.

The two were still clashing.

Weiss joined in and made two quick slashes.

Lavender wasn't paying attention to her, but somehow dodged the two attacks. _"Left left…"_ He dodged an attack from Ruby. _"Right. Thanks bro."_ He jumped away and sheathed his Seismic Sword.

"What? Are you giving up?" Ruby asked.

Lavender looked at Weiss and Ruby. "Nah. I like my odds." He held up his hand.

His armor plating flew off and formed a giant blade with a very familiar cylinder built into it. The blade fell into his waiting hand.

Lavender stretched to make sure his yellow shirt and purple sweatpants didn't hinder his movement now that the armor wasn't on top of it. "Meet my primary weapon, Arondight. The hybrid of an ancient blade, and a multi-action dust club." Lavender spun the large blade around and pointed it at his opponents. "Oh. And it has an equipped customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"What?" Weiss asked.

Ruby quickly pulled Weiss from a barrage of bullets. "It's also a gun."

Lavender spun the dust barrel on his Arondight Blade and surrounded himself in a cage of ice.

"Hiding? That is your strategy?" Weiss spun Myrtenaster's dust barrel and started melting down the ice wall.

Lavender began running in place.

Weiss only needed one more moment to melt through. "Ruby! Get ready!"

Ruby aimed the Crescent Rose.

The wall melted away.

Lavender's aura flared. He vanished.

"Weiss! Back-to-back!" Ruby ordered.

The two backed into each other.

They started feeling blows impact them, but Lavender was nowhere to be seen.

"He increased his speed way past normal somehow!" Ruby moved away from Weiss and spun.

Lavender was smacked away from the blade. "Doggone it!"

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the floor, sending waves of ice spikes at Lavender.

Lavender held up his hand.

The ice stopped.

Lavender grinned. "It is rare, but it is possible to have multiple semblance abilities. Vlad has his glyphs and can copy simple semblance abilities. Mine on the other hand are speed and…" He pointed at Ruby.

The ice fragmented and the shards flew at her.

"-Dust kinesis," Lavender finished.

Ruby smashed the shards as they flew at her. "Weiss! Use red dust!"

Weiss didn't see the plan in this but wasn't going to question Ruby's logic. She sent a wave of flames at Lavender.

Lavender stopped the flames, but dropped the ice.

_"He can only control one type of dust at a time. How did Ruby figure that out?"_ Weiss slashed and Lavender's chest, scoring a few hits.

Lavender made another wall of ice and began running in place again.

The wall opened when his aura flared.

He repeatedly attacked his two opponents again.

Ruby couldn't keep up with Lavender, but she could out-predict him. She knocked him away. "Weiss! You need to distract him!"

Weiss nodded and put an ice wall around Ruby. She attacked Lavender as soon as his speed boost dissipated.

Lavender swung his blade as hard as he could.

Weiss blocked.

A big mistake.

Weiss looked in terror at the shattered pieces of Myrtenaster. "Ruby!"

Ruby was running in place like Lavender did. _"He does that speed boost like this, right? I need to copy it. I need to help Weiss!"_

Her aura flared to maintain her speed.

_"That's it! It is nothing special! The speed boost comes from focusing his aura on his speed, and the running in place forces that effect!"_ She charged forward, shattering the wall of ice. She saw everything was moving at a snail's pace. _"Cool trick, lava lamp."_ She attacked Lavender as much as she could before the boost faded.

Lavender stumbled away with a groan of pain.

Weiss had to step aside and let the two finish this. She couldn't fight directly without Myrtenaster.

Lavender began running in place. "Let's keep this flashy!"

Ruby copied the action.

A few seconds passed before their auras flared.

"I'm the fastest of the fast!" Lavender disappeared.

"You wish!" Ruby vanished as well.

The two blurs moved too fast for anyone to see.

The boost gave out and the two were still charging at each other.

Weiss put a glyph under Ruby with the second she had.

Ruby powered through Lavender.

Lavender's momentum carried him into a wall. "Ow."

Lucas raised his hand. "Lavender is finished! Ruby and Weiss win!" He chuckled. _"As if it was a question of who would."_

Emerald helped his brother up. "You fought well."

"I can't feel my spine…" Lavender groaned.

"You'll be fine."

Vlad stood up from his seat and put his cape back on. He moved to Weiss and offered a handshake. "Good fight."

Weiss ignored the hand.

Vlad sighed. "You still don't remember do you?"

"No."

Vlad held out both hands. "Sorry for wasting your time then. I will repair Myrtenaster if you wish."

Weiss placed the shattered rapier in his hands. "If you do something to ruin it, I will make sure you die someplace cold and lonely."

"As owner of the Imperial Weapons Assembly, I promise your weapon will be repaired by tonight." Vlad turned around and began to leave. "Lavender! Act like a leader, you dolt!"

Lavender still relied on his brother for support. "No. I don't wanna."

Vlad groaned and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "We'll get cookies if you act like the leader you are."

Lavender immediately straightened out. "Why didn't you say so! Cookies await!"

Vlad cleared his throat.

"I mean…let's go get some cookies team?"

"Are you commanding us or asking us?"

"Uh… Commanding?"

Vlad sighed. "Close enough."

Emerald walked past Ruby and handed her a piece of paper. "Clean up your fighting style. You're too predictable."

Ruby looked at the paper.

It listed every move Ruby made during that battle and was dated for three days ago.

_"Ouch. That is pretty bad if he wrote this three days ago…"_ Ruby moved to Weiss's side. "How are we going to celebrate? You finally got to show Vlad you're better!"

"You should just have celebratory sex," Blake interrupted.

Weiss and Ruby gave Blake a stunned look.

"…Yang, you are a bad influence on Blake." Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hood and led her out of the room.

Yang shrugged and walked with them. "Blakey's fault, not mine."

Blake didn't look up from her book again. At least she didn't until Yang started pulling her away. "What are you-?"

Yang grinned. "You suggested it to them, Blakey! We may as well give them the chance, whether or not they want it!"

"I was joking!" Blake protested as she was pulled away.

"Too bad!"

"Stay off my bed, you two!"

Weiss didn't even bother to argue this time. She knew Yang would keep trying this. "Let's go, Ruby."

Ruby blushed. "A-are we really going to-?"

"N-no! I just thought we could enjoy some time without your sister breathing down our necks!" Weiss quickly answered.

The continued walking in silence.

"How did you know Lavender could only control one type of dust at a time?" Weiss asked.

"I made a calculated assumption?" Ruby started to play with her thumbs.

"You guessed didn't you?"

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Weeeell… Yes…"

"And how did you know how to copy his boosting ability?"

Ruby chuckled nervously again.

Weiss stopped Ruby in front of their dorm. "You guessed again didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Please don't make a habit of guessing everything."

"But we won didn't we?"

Weiss thought about this. She gave Ruby a quick kiss. "Yes we did."

The two entered their dorm and changed into their sleepwear.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked. She turned to Weiss's bed when an answer didn't come.

Weiss was already asleep.

Ruby shrugged. "So much for alone time." She went out to grab herself a quick snack from the cafeteria. It wasn't really that late, but Ruby remembered they had a field trip the next day. She ate her snack quickly before starting the walk back to her room. She noticed Jaune outside his dorm. "Hey Jaune! Long time no see! …did you lock yourself out again?"

Jaune fumbled around before pulling out his scroll. "Uh… Nope, I got it."

"So, where have you been lately?"

Jaune sighed. "I… messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash. Pyrrha won't even talk to me… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He leaned against his dorm's door and slid to the floor. "I'm a failure…"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Nope! You're a leader now Jaune. You can't be a failure."

"But what if I am a failure at being a leader?"

"Hm… Nope!" Ruby sat down next to Jaune.

"You know, you aren't the easiest person to talk to about this matter."

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. You may have been a failure the first day we met, but you can't be a failure now. You know why?"

"Uh… Because…"

"Because it isn't just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do. If we fail, then we will just be bringing them down with us. We need to put our teammates first, and us second." Ruby stood back up. "Your team deserves a good leader, Jaune. And I know that can be you. Goodnight, Jaune." She went back into her dorm. _"I hope that solves his problem. I am doubtful, but I hope it helps."_ She heard a knock on the door and opened it.

Vlad held up Myrtenaster. "Sorry that I broke my word about how quickly I could repair it, but if you could return this to Weiss, that would be very helpful."

Ruby took the rapier away. "Thank you."

Vlad made a quick bow. "Goodnight, Ruby."

Ruby closed the door and leaned Myrtenaster on the wall next to the door. She brushed her teeth before preparing to hop into her bed. She took a little time to watch Weiss sleep. _"She is so cute!"_

Weiss rolled over as if she heard Ruby's thoughts and had intended to scold her but still remained asleep.

Ruby smiled. _"She won't mind if I sleep with her. We've done it before."_ She got onto Weiss's bed and wrapped her arms around her. "Goodnight, princess."

* * *

"-And so I must decline the meeting until such a time has passed to make me available. Please understand, Ms. Goodwitch. I am still working on Ozpin's requested scroll upgrades, and my workforce is shortened to quite a staggering state." The elderly man carefully worked through delicate circuits as he spoke. He had blue hair and lighter blue eyes. He wore a white business suit which happened to be quite worn, showing he was working when he should have had his probable employees doing it.

"Winter, please. Some of our newest teachers are going off on some tangent about ancient fairytales!" Glynda pleaded through the holo-communicator.

Winter snapped his fingers. "Raven! Send my schedule to my scroll!"

An overly advanced scroll lit up, showing it had received a message.

Winter opened it. "I can manage something if I can hold back your scroll upgrades."

Glynda gritted her teeth. "The upgrades are more important in this matter…"

"Is that Ozpin's opinion or yours?"

"It's…mine…"

Winter broke out laughing. "It must be quite complicated for you to not ask Ozzy about it!"

Glynda clenched her fists. "It's not my fault that the ones telling me these stories are probably insane!"

Winter stopped working on his project. "Let me guess. Lucas Christian."

"Yes, I believe you are picking into my mind again. Please respect other's mental privacy."

"You put him in a straightjacket for days before he was declared sane, and you still are acting unbelievably resilient."

"I just know truth from fiction."

Winter slammed his hands onto the table. "You know **nothing**."

Glynda was stunned by the outburst from the normally calm and collected man.

"Your old Limpus Academy partner told you the same story as well didn't he? What reason do you have to not trust your partner?"

"Wait. How do you know what story it is?" Glynda asked.

"I know the story better than Lucas himself does. The story of Julius Dullahan and his Legion of Grimm. How that man could control Grimm and has telekinetic powers like no other," Winter answered. "I may have not met the Christian boys, but my telepathy knows no bounds! Do you realize the possibilities of the Legion?"

"If it is so important to you, why are you refusing this meeting?" Glynda asked.

Winter rubbed his temple to relieve his stress. "I am **Winter Iris**. I run the dust damn **Green Knight Assembly**. I have better things to do than discuss a fate that isn't my own."

"I am doubtful this will change your mind, but Lucas mentioned titles of some sort."

"Name one."

Glynda lifted up a paper and looked at the names written down. "…Summer's Last Rose."

Winter dropped his equipment. "I will call you as soon as I make time."

"So the meeting is a go?"

"I want to have the meeting with Lucas, and tell him to bring the Rose." Winter cut off the communication. He stood up and began slowly walking to the door. He flared his aura, changing his hair to black before flicking it over half his face. His pupils disappeared like something from a horror show.

Winter's butler put a brown cloak on his master's shoulders. "Are you alright, sir? I haven't seen you have to act out that role in a long time."

Winter seemed to change completely. "How dare that woman not believe in us!" His accent was now German, which makes less sense than Tsundur's accent.

"That is most unfortunate, sir. Shall I call my father to run damage control?"

"Nein, Raven. Let the ignorant remain ignorant."

* * *

**Yeah, so that was a thing. Leave a review and tell me if I missed an edit. I am so tired...**


	5. No treat?

**Man... I am sorry about how the chapters are getting worse. There just wasn't much left to the Forever Fall episode and I thought I should keep it to its own chapter instead of combining it with the next episode. I need a little help from you guys. I am planning to start going into fluff chapters, and I need ideas. If you have an idea, submit it via PM. I would prefer the reviews box not getting stuffed up with suggestions is the reason. The ideas I need are simple. Just give me a date spot. That is it. Just some place for me to have Weiss and Ruby cuddle. If you would rather not PM me and yet have an idea, do it via guest comment. That way I can take note of the idea and immediately remove it from the reviews box.**

* * *

Weiss woke up with Ruby holding her like a child hugging a toy. She would never admit that Ruby still made her feel small, even with how close they were in size. She tried to get out of Ruby's grasp, but Ruby was strong enough to shatter an Ursa's skull with her bare hands, making escape quite difficult. "Ruby!"

Ruby hugged Weiss tighter and buried her face in her breasts. "No, my precious…"

Weiss blushed and pushed Ruby off her chest. "Ruby! Wake up!"

Ruby whined like a kicked puppy.

Damn it, Weiss liked puppies. She sighed and let Ruby sleep.

"Did you two finally do it?" Yang asked as she jumped off her bed.

"I don't even know why you bother asking. It is obvious that we didn't."

"There's no shame to it, princess! Everyone has to do it sometime!" Yang grabbed her things and was heading for the door. "You don't need to get Rubes up yet. We aren't needed for a few hours. Go ahead and cuddle!" She closed the door behind her.

Weiss decided she could stay for a few more minutes. She brushed her fingers through Ruby's hair to entertain herself.

Then she noticed Ruby's whistle was in her reach.

* * *

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked you all to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I am here to make sure none of you die while doing it," Glynda explained as she led them along.

"So they leave us to die in Emerald Forest, but Forever Fall is somehow different. Huh." Vlad shrugged as he flipped a jar through his hands.

Lavender wasn't impressed by the surroundings at all. "Sapphire Forest is so much more beautiful."

"Each of you is to collect one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so make sure to stay by your teammates," Glynda finished. (I couldn't hear the rest of what she said due to my bad hearing. That shouldn't bother you too much.)

Ruby noticed Jaune get pulled away by team CRDL. "That isn't right…"

"Well, that's really none of our business." Weiss moved over to the first tree. "How do I do this?"

Vlad punched down a tree. He looked down at the tree and waited for something to happen. "Nope! That ain't how you do it!"

"Wow, Vlad is a dick to trees." Yang started chipping away at some tree bark.

Ryan sighed and began carefully working on a tree. He filled his jar within seconds. "I'm Canadian. Sap collecting and maple syrup making is my life!"

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into a tree and grabbed her jar. She pulled the rapier out.

No sap.

"Maybe this tree is empty?" Ruby watched Weiss look into the hole she made.

Weiss squeaked in surprise when the tree ejected sap all over her. She backed away and held up her jar.

Ruby covered her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"Wow princess! If you can make a tree do that, I can only imagine what you can do to my sister!" Yang teased.

"Shut up… Just shut up…" Weiss groaned as she tried to wipe off the sticky liquid, only making it worse.

"At least you filled your jar." Blake had already filled hers and was waiting for the others to finish.

Ruby lost control and began laughing uncontrollably.

Weiss stabbed a tree next to Ruby.

The tree covered Ruby in sap as well.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ruby apologized.

"You should be. Go fill your jar." Weiss shoved an empty jar into Ruby's hands.

Ruby got to work filling her jar.

A loud roar echoed through the air.

Ruby had just finished filling her jar. "…did you guys hear that?"

Three familiar members of team CRDL ran by. "Ursa! Ursa!"

Yang caught one. "Ursa? Where?"

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" He answered.

Pyrrha dropped her jar. "Jaune!"

Ruby unfolded the Crescent Rose. "Yang, Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!"

"You two go with them, there could be more," Pyrrha ordered Nora and Ren.

Vlad jumped onto a tree branch. "Lavender! Your orders?"

"Set up a perimeter. Keep things from getting any worse. Team LVER, move out!" Lavender sped off.

Ryan pulled a pair of energy hatchets from his shoulders. "No one messes with sap collecting! That's insulting to Canadians everywhere!"

"Weiss! Come on!" Ruby called before running away with Pyrrha.

Weiss tried to run after them, but her foot stuck to the ground. "Um… I'll catch up. Stupid sap."

**How many fight scenes do I need to skip on writing? I hope a lot. Because that means Monty made really damn cool fight scenes.**

* * *

They had finished their assignment and were walking back now.

Weiss struggled to keep moving.

The sap was drying onto her skin.

Ruby, on the other hand, moved fast enough to build up friction heat, thus causing an effect with the sap.

Let's just say she isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Yang carried the hardened-sugar girl under her arm. "You ok, sis?"

"I think I am starting to lose feeling in my legs," Ruby responded. "So this is how they make hardened-sugar statues…"

"At least this is a quick lesson in science for you." Weiss stopped to shake off some leaves that stuck to her shoes.

Ruby sighed.

The sound of her trying to break out of her form-fitting sugar prison was heard again.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"No, Ruby. We are not there yet. That is what you asked five minutes ago, five minutes before that, and so on." Weiss brought her hand to her face and sighed in annoyance, something she regretted because of how painful it was to pull her sticky hand off.

"Can someone just break me out?" Ruby asked.

"Yang could, but with the risk of breaking you too. I don't think you would like that," Weiss answered.

"Yeah, I wouldn't…"

Yang smiled. "I have an idea!" She lifted Ruby over her head.

"Wait Yang! What are you doing!"

Yang charged at Lavender, the only one wearing a helmet.

Lavender didn't have time to use his speed to run away. "Wait wait wait!"

Yang smashed Ruby into Lavender's head.

Ruby's sugar prison shattered the same time Lavender passed out.

Vlad watched this with an unamused look on his face. "You're carrying him back. Dust knows I'm not."

Ryan nodded and lifted Lavender over his shoulder.

Ruby could see little, cartoon Beowolfs running around her head. "That hurt, Yang…"

Yang helped Ruby up. "Come on, sis! If we get back quick enough, you can lick the sap off of Weiss!"

"No you cannot!" Weiss growled.

Blake decided to help Yang in this matter. "Well, Ruby, you wouldn't want to waste your little white treat would you?"

"Please don't continue…" Ruby groaned.

"Yeah, sis! All that sweet sugar forming right under Weiss's clothes, forming a nice layer of sweet goodness over every inch of her creamy skin…" Yang continued.

Weiss blushed, but it could hardly be seen with the red sap all over her. "Stop talking like that!"

"The perfect, form-fitting treat, Ruby. Just for you," Yang finished.

Ruby was drooling with a glazed look in her eyes and a slight bit of blood under her nose.

Seeing their job was done, Yang and Blake got closer.

"You think that did it?" Blake whispered.

"Yeah, we're totally bumping up the rating today~" Yang whispered back.

The two exchanged a fist bump before moving away from each other again.

But just as Beacon came into view, Ruby passed out from a mental overload.

Ever try to take back a fist bump?

Awkward!

* * *

Ruby blinked as she sat up. She was on Weiss's bed, meaning she had probably passed out. She heard the shower running. _"No! I missed my treat! I mean…ahem… God damn it, Yang!"_ She stood up and moved to the door.

Since they got their mail slipped under their door, love notes for Yang became incredibly frequent.

Ruby grabbed the mail and began going through it. "Yang, Yang, Yang, another Yang, Yang, Yang…" She finally found her weapon magazine and sat down on Weiss's bed again. She turned to the bathroom when she heard the door open. Her jaw dropped when she saw Weiss wearing nothing but a towel.

Weiss almost backed into the bathroom when she saw Ruby was awake. "O-oh Ruby! Good to see you are awake!"

Ruby turned away. "Y-yeah…" _"Yang, I don't see what you did to cause this, but it is your fault somehow!"_

Weiss sat next to Ruby. "Ruby, I have been thinking…"

Ruby nearly broke out laughing. "Since when are you not?"

"I was wondering if maybe…Yang might be right. Are we taking this too slow?" Weiss asked as she pulled her towel tighter.

That was enough to get Ruby laughing.

"Weiss! Yang is **always** wrong when it comes to relationships! Do you know how many she has had?" Ruby laughed.

They heard a commotion outside their dorm.

Weiss stood up and grabbed her clothes from where she had placed them. "I am going to get dressed."

Ruby grabbed the Crescent Rose from where she had placed it. "See you in a bit." She left her girlfriend behind and ran into the hallway.

"Back up!" Lucas yelled from the center of a large group.

Ruby ran into the group and forced her way through until she reached the cause of the commotion.

Lavender was on the floor holding his head in pain. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Vlad was kneeling next to him. "You're going to be okay, Lavender! Calm down!"

"Get out of my head!" Lavender cried.

"It's him, Vlad. We need to get into his head to stop this." Lucas tried to hold Lavender still.

Vlad turned to the group surrounding them. "Does anyone have an aura interface!?"

Ruby had no idea what the term meant, but she was lucky she wouldn't have to think about it.

Weiss burst through the crowd with quite a few wrinkles on her normally neat dress. "I do." She tossed a small box to Vlad.

Vlad caught the box without even paying attention. "Stay strong, Lavender! This will be over soon!" He put the box on Lavender's head.

The box stuck and flashed a hologram up.

Vlad was about to reach into the hologram, but Weiss stopped him.

"What are you doing, you dolt!? He needs to be asleep for a procedure this deep!" Weiss snapped.

"No! No sleep! No!" Lavender cried.

"This condition is nothing you have ever seen, princess! My medical degree says otherwise for me!" Vlad growled.

Lavender cried out in pain as he started to lose consciousness.

"We're losing him!"

Weiss pulled out a yellow dust vial and opened it. She poured it onto Lavender.

Sparks erupted from the dust, pulling Lavender back to full consciousness.

Vlad wasted no more time and reached into the hologram. He moved some objects around before grabbing the only one that tried to move away from him. "Gotcha, bitch!" He pulled the object from the hologram.

A spark of foreign aura shot out of Lavender and dispersed.

Lavender shot up to a sitting position. "…I-I'm…g-good…" He fell back to the floor and passed out.

Vlad breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thank you, pr-Weiss. Thank you, Weiss."

"What. The fuck. Was that!?" Weiss snapped.

"It's…a mental condition?"

"Like hell it was! I come out of my dorm to see your leader rolling around the floor in complete pain, and you needed an aura interface! That does not signal mental condition!"

Ruby started pulling Weiss away. "Maybe it's not for us to know, Weiss."

Weiss shot Vlad a glare. "Get him taken care of. I do not want to be a part of something like this again."

Vlad and Lucas watched Ruby and Weiss leave.

Lucas rubbed his forehead to relieve some tension. "Makes me wish I had a choice in that matter."

Vlad stood up and lifted Lavender onto his back. "This would be so much easier if you would quit hiding everything from us, Lucas. I am not the only one who has had enough of your shit." He left Lucas standing alone in the hallway as the crowd dispersed.

Tsundur was leaning against a wall not far away. "He has gone into quite a few heads as of late. By order, Vlad is immune, so next would be Ms. Xiao Long."

Lucas turned away. "What do you want me to do!? Tell them we are all probably going to die!?"

Tsundur sighed. "I don't know, brother. We were given our prophesy, and he was given his. It doesn't matter if ours was only made to give a slight shred of hope to fight his; we still need to take this chance."

Lucas started to leave. "None of us is ready. None of us."

* * *

**So the story progresses. My plans so far are a few small arcs. Three chapters or less for each arc.**

**Learning Arc**

**Separation**** Arc**

**Final Showdown Arc**

**More arcs may be added into the mix as I write, but this is the general gist. After the arcs are done, it will be sequel time. The sequel is where all of my plans will come to be. BWAHAHAHA! Leave a review, or I will find you and force you to read stories that pair Ruby up with an OC.**


	6. Arcade Asylum

**I decided to have a little fun for this chapter. So sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. This is mainly just foreshadowing hidden in a bunch of fun!**

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we **need** and **deserve** this, Weiss."

After all their time in Beacon, Ruby decided they needed to have a day that was like their before Beacon days. As such, she took the liberty of somehow getting Weiss to take time off from studying and somehow got Lucas to come too.

Much to his disapproval.

"I still need to write the syllabus for survival skills class…" Lucas groaned. His presence also came with the added bonus of not needing a ride from Beacon, as his semblance was teleportation.

"You'll be fine!" Yang slapped Lucas on the back, almost sending him to the ground.

Of course, Yang had to stay with Blake, and Lucas had to stay with Tsundur due to…

Well they didn't really need to, but Ruby invited them anyway.

Tsundur chuckled. "A fine day for a stroll through the city, Lucas! You don't need to worry about the syllabus anyway! The only one that would read it is Weiss, and she is right here!"

"You are the worst professor I have ever seen," Weiss claimed.

"I have to make Peter look good with his constant blabbering, so me being a bad professor is **crucial**. Crucial I say!" Tsundur countered.

When they stopped at Ruby's intended location, they had a few conflicting thoughts.

"Goodbye." Lucas turned around and began to leave.

Yang grabbed his cape to keep him from leaving. "Awesome idea, sis! There is no better way to spend the day!"

Lucas didn't even bother trying to leave anymore. "Sure. Wasting brain power on a bunch of games. Best. Day. Ever," He said sarcastically.

"I have to agree with Lucas. An arcade? Seriously?" Weiss groaned in annoyance.

"Says the two people that shared an Xbox and got all the _Call of Duty Black Ops 2: Zombies_ achievements," Ruby argued.

Weiss and Lucas turned to Ruby and stared at her in surprise.

"Reaper, remember? I have all of our old notes memorized," Ruby answered.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have told her about my gaming life…"_ Weiss simply took Ruby's hand and pulled her inside.

Lucas blinked a few times. "You had better have not told her my username, Weiss!" He ran in after them.

Tsundur shrugged. "Should we join them? It seems clear to run now."

Blake was already leaving.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang caught Blake by the shoulder and pulled her into the arcade.

Tsundur sighed. "Smelly teenagers and junk food." He looked down at his fine-pressed suit. "I didn't dress for this…"

* * *

"So this is one of those arcades that you can either play for fun, or cross over the dark side and waste time with tickets and tokens, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yup! I dream world for all ages!" Ruby answered.

Lucas moved over to the area he called "the dark side".

"So…what do we do now?" Yang asked.

"Do you think I planned all of this, Yang? I have no idea!" Ruby answered.

"Of course you didn't plan anything. Why did I think you did?" Weiss asked.

"Fine. We will only play on…two of the machines, then we will move on to someplace else. Deal?" Ruby offered.

Weiss only nodded. She was starting to feel sick from the loud noise from all the machines.

Lucas returned with a stack of brand new Xbox Ones in each hand. "They need to stop giving out such expensive prizes. I feel like I robbed them."

They stared at Lucas in awe.

"You do know most of those machines are rigged right?" Yang asked.

Lucas looked at his prizes. "Huh. I never would have guessed with how easy it was to win."

"…what game did you play?"

"A shooting game."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Ruby smiled when a machine caught her eye.

"No." Weiss and Lucas said at the same time.

"But it's DDR, you two! What better game to play? You can totally bust out some moves!" Yang claimed.

"Four movements on four arrows, but movement none-the-less," Blake agreed.

Someone was already using the machine. Someone familiar.

"Come on, Ren! You can do this! You're almost at perfect score!" Nora cheered as Ren easily "danced" to the song.

Ren got the perfect score and sighed. "Nora, that is the last song… Can we please go home?"

"No! You still need to do master difficulty!" Nora answered.

"Hey Nora! Can we borrow the machine for a bit?" Yang asked.

Nora shrugged. "I don't see why not. Ren could use a break."

"A break? Maybe the rest of the day off would be better!" Ren gasped.

Blake caught Ren before he collapsed to the floor.

"Ok, so we will do two player and see who's the best! Who wants to go first?" Yang explained.

Ruby instantly put her hand up.

Lucas nudged Weiss forward.

"Thank you for volunteering, princess!" Yang pulled Weiss to one of the dance pads as Ruby got on the other.

"B-but I don't know what to do!" Weiss sputtered.

"Just step on the arrows the screen tells you to. It's easy!" Ruby explained.

Weiss pointed at Ren. "Sure. Easy."

* * *

They all sat down at the strangely well-placed snack bar and ordered some drinks.

"I hate that game. I am going to burn it." Lucas growled as he clenched his fists.

"Because you lost? Because you made Weiss look like a natural?" Yang teased.

Tsundur looked up from where he was sitting, apparently having been there a long time. "You had him play DDR didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"He hates DDR with every fiber of his being."

"Oh. Why is that? Because he sucks?"

"He sucks because he needs to be careful not to break the dance pad."

"Why make such a damn fragile game!? Everyone in Remnant is a fighter in some way! They should prepare for people with a little extra strength!" Lucas ranted before slamming his head into the bar table.

The bar table cracked to convey his point.

"I hate that game just as much as Lucas does," Weiss added.

"Aw… Weiss! How could you not enjoy that? That was fun!" Ruby asked.

"The machine couldn't even register my attempts to play…"

"Because you don't weigh enough."

Weiss glared at Ruby. "Ruby Rose! Are you making fun of my weight!?"

"Well, you only weigh like…ninety pounds…" Ruby chuckled as she prepared to make a hasty retreat.

"Actually, she weighs eighty. You know. As much as a ten-year-old," Lucas corrected.

Weiss glared at him.

"I'm gonna…win all the PS4s…" Lucas teleported away in a flash of light.

"Damn that semblance is awesome…" Yang muttered. She turned to the seat next to her. "Right Blakey?"

Blake was gone, and her drink was finished.

"…God damn it, Blake."

"I am not too light!" Weiss argued.

"Weiss, all you ever eat at lunch is a small salad. Not even anything on it." Ruby gagged a bit at the thought of flavorless lettuce.

"Ok, maybe I am a little light…"

Ruby chuckled. "Don't worry, Weiss. You will always be my petite princess!"

"Why do you eat so little anyway?" Yang asked.

"It's how my father wants me to. I never had anything with flavor before I met Ruby," Weiss answered.

"So that's why you passed out from sugar overdose when Ruby introduced you to cookies!"

"Shut up, Yang."

Yang grinned. "That's probably why your chest is so small too."

Weiss kicked Yang's legs under the table.

"Don't worry, princess! Ruby loves your small chest! Of course, she has strange taste since she also finds you cute and sexy when you are angry…"

Weiss turned to Ruby. "What!? Is that why you wait until the last minute to do your homework and hang your bras on my closet doorknob!?"

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Maybe…"

"**Why you little red-! You piss me off because it turns you on!?**" Weiss looked like she was about to strangle Ruby right there.

Ruby was very happy that there were not many people were around to hear this. "…yes…"

"Ruby."

"Yes, Weiss?"

"What do you think of me right now?"

"Scary…yet so fucking hot!" Ruby moved forward and caught Weiss's lips with her own.

They stayed like that until they ran out of breath.

"You absolute, dolt! I can't believe you!" Weiss snapped.

"Weiss, your fake anger doesn't work," Ruby claimed.

"It's not fake!"

Ruby smiled. "There we go!" She was about to lean into Weiss again but stopped when Yang cleared her throat. "Oh. Right. Sorry, Yang."

"Don't worry, Rubes, I got our next game figured out!" Yang pointed to a machine.

"Another game dedicated to fake dancing? Seriously?" Weiss groaned.

"This one is a lot different, princess, and it looks like the others are using it already," Yang replied before moving away.

By using it, Yang meant Tsundur was trying to get Lucas to try it.

"Come on, brother! Have a spot of dandyism in your life!" Tsundur argued.

"No. I will not," Lucas refused.

Blake was simply there to escape Weiss's wrath, and apparently that moment had passed.

"Ok, what is this torture device?" Weiss asked when Ruby pulled her over.

"The motion cam catches your movements. So basically, you need to copy the dance on the screen to the best of your ability. Would any capable dancer like to demo?" Yang explained.

Tsundur nudged Lucas again.

"No," Lucas growled. "I can't dance."

"Don't tell me your dance trophies are fake, brother!"

"I knew I shouldn't display those…"

"Come on, white knight! Let's see you bumble around like an idiot!" Yang teased.

Shit just got real.

Lucas stepped in front of the camera. "Give me the hardest song." He turned to Yang. "And make it versus mode." He took off his cape and tossed it to Tsundur.

Yang stepped next to Lucas. "You are **so on**, white!"

Ruby reached into her pocket. "Twenty dollars says Yang wins!"

Weiss barely hid her smile. _"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."_ "I'll accept that bet."

The song started with a move Yang didn't even know, leading to a terrible start.

Lucas however caught the movement by balancing his whole body on the palm of his hand and spinning around a few times before returning to his feet.

"You're just lucky."

"No, I'm superior."

The two dropped down into breakdancing.

Then the song got faster.

* * *

Weiss put her winnings into her wallet. "She ok?"

"I think she ran out of energy during the first quarter of the song…" Ruby tried to help Yang up.

"But I won!" Yang cheered.

"You lost by a couple hundred moves, blondie," Lucas corrected.

Yang looked at their scores. "Oh…"

"Yeah, Asylum Academy mainly teaches brute strength and feral instinct. In order to keep us limber, the headmaster started dance competitions. I happened to have taught myself a few moves before entering Asylum so…"

"No one really stands a chance against you at this game," Blake finished.

Lucas shrugged. "Never said I wanted to be good. I just am."

"What song was that anyway? That was insane!" Yang asked.

Ruby looked at the screen. "_Fuck This I am Out_ by I. R. Smart."

"Ah~ My favorite song~" Tsundur sighed blissfully.

Yang finally got her energy back. "Who's next on the versus?"

Lucas shoved Weiss forward again.

"Stop that!" Weiss snapped.

"If I am suffering today, you are too."

Weiss stepped in front of the camera. "I hate you all…"

Yang pulled Blake in front of the camera as well.

Blake didn't even resist.

_"What song shall I have them suffer through? Oh my God! That will be perfect!"_ Yang selected a song and waited for it to load. "This is a simple dance, so you will do just fine."

Weiss didn't like the look on Yang's face, but the dance was indeed simple enough.

* * *

Ruby wiped off the bit of blood that had formed under her nose. She had no idea the _Caramelldansen_ dance was so hot until she had seen Weiss do it. "…I think we are done here."

Lucas was sitting down on a throne made of prizes he had won at "the dark side". "I can agree to that."

"Nope! Ruby has to go!" Yang said as she forced Ruby in front of the camera.

"Anyone want to sport a challenge?" Tsundur asked.

Lucas stood up from his throne and tossed his cape to Tsundur. "Why not? I need to stretch my muscles before writing that syllabus." He moved in front of the camera and crossed his arms.

Yang chose the song again.

As soon as he heard the first few notes of a very annoying song (I have a certain song in mind, but it has a foreign name that I won't bother looking up.), Lucas stepped out of range of the camera and began to leave. "Goodbye." He teleported away with his prizes.

The game showed an error on screen about Lucas's absence and reset to the song select screen.

…

"I guess you win, Ruby!" Yang cheered. She turned to Weiss. "Pay up, princess."

Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled some money out of her wallet.

Ruby turned to Weiss. "You bet against me!?"

Weiss nodded. "Sorry."

Ruby moved in front of Weiss and stomped on her foot.

Weiss cursed. "Ruby, you dolt! Why would you do that!?"

Weiss's rage was just the peace offering Ruby wanted.

Ruby put her hands on Weiss's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

Minutes passed.

_"Oh… I get it now…"_ Weiss still hadn't pulled away.

Yang decided to ruin the mood. "Ok, I'm done watching the saliva exchange! Let's go home!"

Weiss and Ruby broke up, both a deep shade of red.

"Um… Yang?"

"Yes, Rubes?"

"…Lucas was our ride…"

"Oh… Well, I'm sure his brother could do something similar!"

Tsundur was gone.

Blake and Weiss each stomped on one of Yang's feet, and unlike Weiss, Yang didn't get something to compensate.

Yang cursed in pain as she stumbled around. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"

The rest of the day was spent on a very cluttered airship back to Beacon.

Never fuck with the teleporting guy.

Ever.

* * *

Winter stepped in front of a large warehouse. He stood there in silence.

The silence was deafening.

"Come out. I know you are there." Winter crossed his arms.

Multiple members of the White Fang came out of hiding and surrounded the elderly man.

"I am with Thano HaMavet," Winter claimed without the slightest bit of emotion in his voice.

The guards stepped away, clearing a path.

Winter entered the warehouse. He ignored the stares from everyone he found irrelevant. He finally found who he was looking for. "Fall."

Cinder turned to the man. "Winter. I thought I told you to never show your face to me again?"

"Come on, Fall! We are partners in the form of business! I took down Spring Christian, and you took down Summer Rose! Consider us even!" Winter smirked.

Cinder flared her aura, something that would normally make people scared out of their skin.

It did nothing to Winter.

Winter flared his aura, something people for hundreds of miles would never forget.

Dark energy rippled over the area for hundreds of miles, the center being Winter.

Roman moved away from his work. "I should go…"

Winter's flared aura changed his hair to black and his eyes to white. He brushed his hair over his head. "Nien. Stay."

Roman slowly moved back to his work.

Cinder glared at the elderly man. "You're not Winter."

Winter laughed evilly. "I am in a sense. In order to remain hidden from the world, I absorbed the energy of Winter. So technically, I am him, and he is me."

Cinder didn't look impressed. "Then who are you?"

Winter's eyes narrowed.

"I am Julius Dullahan."

Cinder's eyes sparked with recognition.

"I am the god of Grimm."

Cinder actually backed away slightly, something Roman had never seen in his life.

"I am the one foretold to kill the Four Seasons." Julius stepped forward and held up his hand.

Dust shards flew from where they were and surrounded Julius.

Julius and Cinder were now inches away from each other, giving each other an unfaltering glare.

Julius grinned. "And you are the last one."

Cinder could feel the shards rub across her neck.

The shards dropped to the floor, making Roman cringe.

Julius backed away. "But. I like you. You bring destabilization to this peaceful world."

Cinder's eyes widened in surprise. "You're going to not follow what the prophesy tells you to do?"

Julius laughed insanely. "Ms. Fall! I **wrote** the two prophesies! I can do as I please!" He teleported so he was matching her gaze again. "Just don't steal dust from the Green Knight Assembly, and I will let your activities go unhindered. At how much fear you have stricken into the hearts of many, I should call you my employee of the month! But in the end, your picture wouldn't look good hanging on my wall of employees."

Cinder gave him a slight nod.

"And your unbreaking emotion! So brilliant!" Julius began to leave. "By the way, I was able to find you because my top general was undercover here. You need to update your screening process. Come, Thano."

A man with familiar crimson hair emerged from the shadows. His eyes were yellow cat faunus eyes. He wore a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head. "Yes, master."

Julius squealed in delight, showing just how insane he was. "Thano~ Let's go home~ Your son Raven has made your favorite fish and chips~"

Thano didn't let any emotion move through. "I do enjoy fish in a manner above other foods…"

Cinder watched the two leave. "Roman?"

Roman swallowed his nervousness. "Yes?"

"Of what importance was HaMavet?"

"…top White Fang assassin for the last three years."

"And how did he remain hidden for **three whole years**?"

"W-we need t-to update our screening p-process?"

* * *

**Yes, Roman, you need to update the screening process. So I have set the stage for an antagonist, meaning the complaints in the reviews will skyrocket. Leave a review anyway. Next chapter will be going back into episodes of volume one.**


	7. Choppy Chap is Choppy!

**I had to rush this chapter due to my school keeping me from writing. Sorry about how much it sucks. Things will become a bit easier now that I have writing freedom. I have decided not to go into volume 2, as that would just make things take forever. This is enough of an AU to go off on its own.**

* * *

(Huh. This episode… Let's start… HERE!)

"Wow Weiss, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy," Yang commented.

(I am going to go off of my terrible memory from now on. It takes way too much time to copy exactly what they say, so pretend it is the same as the show or something. I don't know. Use your imagination. Seriously, this should be the least of your concerns. I change a lot of shit anyway.)

"I have!" Ruby claimed.

"Yeah, when you put your tongue inside of her for a taste probably."

Weiss glared at Yang. "I thought that the festival would make me happier. Now I feel like punching you in the face."

Yang sighed. "So remind me again why we are spending our Friday night at the docks again."

Ruby pinched her nose. "Ugh. They smell like fish." (No shit, Sherlock! Tell me more!)

"Well, I heard that students from other academies are coming here today, and as a representative of Beacon, I find it my sworn duty to meet them," Weiss explained.

Blake rolled her eyes. "She wants to study them so she will have the upper hand in the tournament."

"You can't prove that!"

Ruby noticed a dust shop surrounded by police barriers. "Oh…"

The four of them moved as close as they were allowed.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked.

"Dust robbery. You know," the officer answered.

"That's terrible…" Yang muttered.

"It doesn't make any sense. They left all the money. Who needs that much dust?" the first officer asked.

"I don't know," the second officer answered.

"You think it's the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss stated.

Team LVER was walking by just out of their sight.

Vlad cringed and pulled his hat on tighter.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

"I simply don't care for the criminally insane," Weiss responded.

Vlad pulled out his guns.

Lavender tackled his partner to the ground. "Let her live, Vlad! Let her **live**!"

Weiss and Blake continued to argue, not noticing the idiots grappling behind them.

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of insane people. They are simply misguided," Blake argued.

Ryan smashed Vlad with a piano he had pulled out of seemingly nowhere.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss argued back.

Blake turned to the team of four behind them when she finally heard them.

Emerald and Ryan were whistling cheerfully and Lavender was sitting on top of a broken piano.

Lavender shrugged. "Nothing to see here!"

"So they are very misguided! That still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale," Blake continued when she was certain the idiots behind her were not doing anything.

Ruby didn't want to go against Weiss, but she had to be a fair leader. "…Blake's got a point, and the police never managed to capture that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of murderers and thieves. Those faunus can do nothing but lie."

Vlad rose from the smashed piano remains like something from a zombie movie and prepared to attack again.

Ryan smashed him with a pine tree. "Die zombie!"

Team RWBY turned to team LVER again.

Lavender was playing with a yoyo while Ryan and Emerald pretended to have a conversation.

Team RWBY turned away when the idiots seemed to make no more noise.

"…Well, that isn't exactly true," Yang claimed.

They were interrupted by a series of yells from the docks.

Son Gok-I mean Sun Wukong jumped off the ship he had hitched a ride on.

"Hey! Get back here you no-good stowaway!" one of the people on the ship yelled.

Sun hung from a streetlamp and began to peel a banana. "Hey! A no-good stowaway would be caught! I am a great stowaway!" He swung to avoid a rock.

The police officers from earlier looked up at him. "Get down from there!"

Sun responded by nailing one of them with a banana peel and running away. He ran past Blake and winked at her. _"'Sup girl?"_ (I imagine him sounding like Tobuscus for this part. Don't judge me!)

"Well, Weiss. You wanted to see the competition, and there he goes," Yang stated.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and pulled her along. "Quick! We must observe him!"

"Hehe~ Weiss, you naughty girl," Yang teased.

"Shut up." Weiss let go of Ruby's hand when they turned a corner. She bumped into a familiar someone and fell over. "No! He got away!"

"Uh… Weiss?"

Weiss noticed the girl she had bumped into and quickly moved away.

"Salutations!" Penny greeted. _"Ooh! People! I love people!"_

"…hello?" Ruby greeted back.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked.

"I am **wonderful**! Thank you for asking!" Penny answered. _"Activating learning protocols."_

"Do you…want to get up?" Yang asked.

Penny thought about this. "…yes!" She started to move. _" activated."_ She jumped to her feet.

Team RWBY backed away.

"My name is Penny! Pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake introduced themselves.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked.

Blake hit her.

"Oh, uh. I'm Yang!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.

"You already said that," Weiss interrupted.

"…so I did!"

"Well…sorry for running into you!" Weiss started pulling Ruby away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved back at Penny.

"Well, she was…weird," Yang said when they thought they were far enough away.

"Now where did that faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss wondered.

All four of them stopped in surprise when Penny was right in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologized.

"No not you." She moved to Ruby. "**You**."

Weiss reached for Myrtenaster in case this turned bad.

"Me? I don't know what I…um… What did I say?" Ruby sputtered.

Penny leaned in closer. "You called me friend! Am I really your friend!?"

Ruby looked past Penny to see what her teammates said, with the answer being an obvious no. She looked back at Penny. "Yeah! Sure! Why not?"

"Sensational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby leaned closer to Weiss. "Um… Should I correct her on my sexuality?" she whispered.

"Don't bother," Weiss responded.

"So… What are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I am here to fight in the tournament!" Penny answered.

"Wait. You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I am combat ready!" Penny answered with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly seem the type."

"Says the girl wearing a dress," Blake argued.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss stated.

Ruby sped over to Weiss's side. "Yeah!"

They exchanged a high-five.

"Wait a minute, if you are here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed faunus?" Weiss asked.

"The who?" Penny thought about this.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss held up a terribly drawn picture as a visual aid.

**Meanwhile, the writer of this story is slamming his head into his desk at how bad that drawing is. I bring you this interruption because we have all heard this argument before. Let's fast forward to…the next timecut because there is nothing I can do here.**

Team RWBY minus the B walked through the streets.

(This is where I give up on consistency. I just f*cking give up!)

Ruby called out Blake's name again.

Yang crossed her arms. "Well, this is boring."

Weiss wasn't even helping. She simply walked along with them.

"Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby shook Weiss's shoulder to get her attention.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Why should we even bother going along with this? You both heard what she said."

Yang clenched her fists. "She is my partner, princess, and you scared her off like the stuck up bitch you are."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You're antagonizing me, and yet you keep your brute weapons ready in case we run into your partner?"

Yang looked at her wrists to see that her Ember Celica were indeed in their firing mode. "How do you know that I wasn't getting ready to punch _you_?" She retracted her weapons. (If you look back at the episode, you can see that her Ember Celica were actually unfolded.)

"I wonder how far Weiss would fly if you did punch her!" Penny interrupted.

They all turned to her in surprise.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

"…we're looking for our partner," Yang answered.

"Oh! You mean the faunus girl!"

"Wait, how did you know she was a faunus?"

"…the cat ears?"

"What cat ears? She wears a…bow…"

…

"She does like tuna…" Ruby muttered.

"So where is she?" Penny asked.

"We don't know… She has been missing for three days…"

Penny gasped in terror. She moved up to Ruby and placed her hands on her shoulders. "That is terrible! I promise that I will not rest until we find your teammate!"

Weiss didn't like how close Penny was to her girlfriend and reached for Myrtenaster.

Yang saw this and quickly pulled Weiss away.

"Th-that's okay! We're fine! Right, guys?" Ruby looked at where Weiss and Yang used to be standing.

…

"It sure is windy today…" Penny looked around for them too.

* * *

Yang closed the door to a shop. "You really don't care if we find her do you?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Of course I care. Do you see the depression on Ruby's face? I don't want to keep looking at that, whether or not bringing Blake back is involved."

Yang smiled slightly. "Thank you for looking after Ruby for me."

"And who pulled me away from doing that right now?"

"…whoops…"

"I can't imagine what suffering she is going through with Penny…"

"Well, it's not like Penny is downright creepy or anything!"

"…"

"Okay, she is." Yang started to enter another shop. "You coming?"

"I think it's time I go get some better help." Weiss began walking away.

"You're not going to call the police or anything are you?"

"No, they aren't qualified for something like this."

* * *

**We've got a part here that you can skip. I will tell you when it is safe to continue.**

Lucas broke out laughing. "Oh that is rich! You think I would be able to find your partner? I'm the most powerful huntsman to ever train in Asylum, but I'm no detective!"

Weiss glared at him. "I just went on a ten minute airship ride back to Beacon to ask for your help, and you are going to laugh it off?"

Lucas waved her down. "I'm not saying your trip was wasted, I'm saying that I can't help you. On the other hand…" He opened his scroll. "Room 343. You can find help in there."

Weiss groaned and went to the room. She knocked on the door.

Vlad opened the door, much to Weiss's displeasure. "Oh. It's you."

"Lucas said you could help me find a missing partner?"

Vlad turned around. "Emerald! Someone wants your mad skills!"

Lavender stepped next to Vlad. "Emerald is drunk again, but I can help."

Vlad nodded and stepped aside.

Lavender crossed his arms. "What can I do for you, Ms. Schnee?"

Weiss was about to explain, but Lavender stopped her.

"Blake Belladonna, missing for three days. Am I right?"

"…ye-"

"Don't bother answering that, I know I am right. Come in." Lavender moved out of her way.

"How did you know that?"

Lavender sat down on a fancy bed that was obviously Vlad's. "Ruby called out her name quite a few times. Not rocket science."

Weiss nodded and sat down on the bed next to Vlad's. She couldn't help but notice that team LVER had used Ruby's idea for bunk beds.

"Now, I need you to answer me truthfully. Did she meet anyone that has made her fall out of line?"

"No, but we did come across a filthy monkey faunus a few days ago…"

Vlad grabbed Weiss's arm and began to pull her out of the room. "You're done here."

Lavender growled. "No she isn't. She may not respect your kind, but in the end, this does help a faunus."

"What?" Weiss looked at Vlad curiously.

Vlad took off his hat, showing the fox ears under it. His fur belt unraveled to show that is was actually a fox tail. He let Weiss go. "Watch your tongue."

Weiss nodded nervously and sat back down.

Lavender cleared his throat. "Did this, highly normal and not at all filthy monkey faunus speak to Blake in any way whatsoever?"

"No…but he winked at her."

Lavender nodded. "Coffee or tea?"

"What?"

"What does Ms. Belladonna prefer? Coffee or tea?"

Weiss thought about this. "Tea."

Lavender signaled for Vlad to come over. "There is only one faunus-friendly coffee shop that regularly stocks tea, and Vlad goes by there often. Vlad, can I have the number?"

Vlad handed Lavender his scroll.

Lavender dialed the number. "Hello, this is a friend of Vlad Crimson. I want to know if you have seen a monkey faunus around your establishment?"

…

"Did you overhear anything from them?"

…

Lavender hung up. "They talked about the White Fang. Their next action is probably to prove their innocence in the recent dust robberies."

Vlad frowned. "But the only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to a place that they were to go to if they were to do it and not find them there. Right?"

Lavender nodded. "Big dust shipment from Atlas is at the docks. That's where you will find your partner."

"Thank you." Weiss stood up and began to leave.

Vlad stepped in front of her. "Don't tell a single soul about my faunus side, or you will mysteriously disappear, and no one will ever find you."

"You couldn't pull off something like that."

"I definitely could." Vlad stepped out of her way.

Weiss opened the door.

"Oh wait!" Vlad interrupted.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Can we borrow one of your combat skirts? We promised our Basebook that if we got enough likes, we would reenact a scene from beauty and the beast, and we have nothing to make Lavender look like a beauty in!"

Lavender buried his head in his hands. "Why did you promise them that…?"

Weiss glared at Vlad. "No." She exited and slammed the door in his face.

**Okay! You're good to continue!**

Weiss had found Yang and led them to the docks.

Yang saw Penny, Ruby, Blake, and Sun sitting on fishing crates. "You could say Lavender got it **hook, line, and sinker**!"

Weiss punched Yang on the shoulder. She saw that Ruby was slightly singed and ran to her. "Are you ok!?"

Rub nodded. "Blake's a little worse for wear though."

**And…we all know how the rest of this goes. Ending it off here!**

* * *

**Yeah, I have been really damn busy and didn't have time to read this chapter through. Who knows how many errors I made? *Shudders* It should be easier for me to write now since I am no longer writing a copy of the show. Things will get more unique from now on. Not that this story is where all of my ideas are. The sequel will hold the bacon! Leave a review! I will delete any bad reviews, but leave a good review to make me feel like a pretty little princess!**


	8. It's Explodey!

**Put a little fluff here, though I am still accepting ideas for fluff chapters. Major fluff will be happening soon, but after the chapter counter is done. Begin the countdown to beatdown!**

* * *

Ruby led her team to their next destination, an aura of leadership radiating off of her.

-at least that would be the case if she wasn't leading them into a class they were late for.

"This is your fault, Ruby. We are definitely going to talk about this later," Weiss growled.

"So I smashed the alarms! …again! I'm sorry!" Ruby apologized.

The group of four entered the room for one of their newer classes.

The class was chemistry, as if they didn't need to be careful enough with simple dust sciences.

Tsundur had apparently waited for them, knowing they would be late. "Take your seats and we shall begin. My classes usually end quickly anyway, so a late start is nothing to fret about."

The four sat down at one of the circular tables the new classroom had.

"Ok, class! We are going to start out with a simple introduction. I am Tsundur Christian; I will teach you how to not blow yourself to bits when working with chemicals."

"Yeah!" The same random student from Port's class cheered.

Vlad backhanded him again.

"-when I am not trying to blow you up with them myself. Any questions?" Tsundur added.

"What's with your stupid name?" Cardin asked.

Tsundur didn't change his expression from his normal happiness. "I was going to be named Tsundere because my father thought I was gay. Turns out I am just British, so I got a name change."

Cardin didn't expect such a jovial response and backed down.

Weiss didn't seem intimidated by the chemicals that lined the table, but she could see Ruby swallow nervously. _"I am definitely going to have to keep an eye on her."_

Tsundur nodded to the bundles of clothe that were placed in front of each of them. "Put on your safety wear. I don't really know how it helps protect you from acid and explosions but put them on anyway. If you are wearing anything you are scared of working with acid around, you may want to hand it up to me."

Ruby handed up her hood and slid the lab coat over her clothes. She turned to Weiss as she put on hers. She giggled when Weiss's coat ended up being too big for her petite figure.

"Shut up, Ruby." Weiss rolled up her sleeves until she could see her hands.

"Shutting up!"

Tsundur put his hands together when they were all ready. "We work with a lot of chemicals in this class, many not pleasant to come into physical contact. In the event that anything comes into contact with your skin, you are to strip down completely and have a partner hose you down with the chemical neutralizer hose I have placed in the corner. If I am not present, you are to call me **immediately**. You will be taken care of in a timely matter and your clothes with be burned for safety reasons. As I am not like Professor Port, I will not enjoy seeing someone strip down in front of their entire class and you won't either. **Be careful or the pain will be worse than the humiliation.**"

Ruby swallowed nervously again.

"If you do not feel safe here, I suggest you **man up because this will not be getting any better**."

Even Weiss was starting to look a little scared now.

Tsundur handed out a stack of papers. "Before we start class, everyone take one of these pamphlets. These pamphlets are your syllabuses for your survival skills class, a newer class headed by my brother. Survival skills class will put you on practice missions on certain weekends. In turn for the occasional loss of a weekend, Lucas will talk to your teachers about cancelling an assignment of your choice. Normally survival skills class is right after mine, but it has been cancelled today for certain reasons."

"Yeah! Cancelled class!" Yang cheered.

Tsundur put three new chemicals in front of Yang, adding more confusion to the countless vials. "**Do not interrupt me Ms. Xiao Long. This lecture is boring enough without me having to repeat it.**"

Yang nodded quickly. "Y-yes, professor!"

Tsundur moved away when he was sure his point had gotten through. "Today was simply preparation for your newer classes, but I will give you all a quick assignment, courtesy of Ms. Xiao Long." He pulled a cart of vials from behind his desk. "These vials hold the most explosive chemicals I could find. You are to use anything on your table to neutralize them. Then, you will light it. Come get a vial."

They all grabbed their vials and returned to their seats.

Weiss kept a close eye on Ruby, taking care of her project at the same time.

Yang finished first. "This should definitely be right!"

Blake kept the lighter they were given away from Yang. "How do you know that?"

"Because lady luck hasn't chosen to fuck with me yet!" Yang lit her vial with her aura instead of grabbing a lighter.

Everyone cringed when the vial exploded.

"**Curse you lady luck!**" Yang cursed as she patted out the flames that had lit her protective wear.

Blake carefully put the chemicals together before lighting the vial.

Green smoke emerged from the vial and covered Blake for a few seconds before disappearing.

Blake blinked a few times. "What just happened?"

Everyone was staring at Blake, most of them holding in their laughter while others just let it out.

Blake felt something on her head and reached up.

Her cat ears were gone, and a fluffy bundle was in their place.

Blake pulled the bundle off and held it in front of her face.

The little kitten in Blake's hand meowed.

Tsundur sighed and mixed a few chemicals before throwing his vial at Blake.

The vial exploded into green smoke, getting rid of the kitten and giving Blake back her cat ears.

Tsundur groaned as a few more students had accidents. "Did anyone in this class read their book!? I messaged you all to read pages five through fifteen! And that was a bloody week ago!"

Weiss and Vlad raised their hands to show they did do the reading.

Sadly, no one else raised their hands.

Tsundur left the room angrily. "Finish your assignment blind for all I care! Such is the life of a teacher…"

The students looked genuinely scared that their professor had left them.

Weiss turned her focus back to her project, forgetting to keep an eye on Ruby.

"Thank you." Ruby thanked someone.

Weiss looked back up at Ruby. "Sorry, Ruby. I meant to keep an eye on you…"

"It's ok! A little girl just told me what to do and-wait where did she go?" Ruby looked around the room.

Weiss looked around. "…Ruby, I told you to stop loading up on sugar in the morning…"

Ruby kept looking around. "I swear she was here…"

Weiss decided not to push the topic any further and got back to her own project. She reached for the final chemical she needed.

"You may not want to do that!" A little girl interrupted. She had purple eyes and grey hair. She was no older than eight. "That is acid! It looks very similar to the mixed-dust extract! You put that in, and you will have an acid bomb!"

Weiss noticed her error and grabbed another chemical.

Ruby looked next to Weiss. "There she is! Told you I didn't imagine it!"

Weiss nodded to the girl. "Thank you."

"Don't blow anything up now! I hear Mr. Tsundur is really mean in class!" The little girl began to happily skip away.

Yang and Blake noticed the little girl as well.

Yang cleared her throat. "That was a thing!"

_"How does a little girl like that get into Beacon?"_ Weiss finally finished her project and lit it.

The vial didn't even spark.

Ruby lit hers.

It sparked a little before letting off the fragrance of cookies.

"Cookies!" Ruby hugged the vial.

Weiss sighed. _"Simple Ruby, simple pleasures."_

Tsundur returned with a cart of blast shields. "Take a blast shield! You all are going to be the death of me one day…"

The students sighed in relief that their teacher hadn't really left them and began taking the heavy pieces of metal.

Tsundur turned to team RWBY. "You four are dismissed. Your projects appear to be done, some less successful than others but done nonetheless. Lucas wants to talk to Ruby and I am sure the rest of you are invited. Get out of your uniforms. Lucas hates formal."

"How much time do we have?" Weiss asked.

"As much time as you please. All Lucas has done today is meditate and eat, and I am doubtful he is going anywhere. I assume at least one of you knows which room is the team LTHM dorm. Your chemistry wear is one use only. Toss it and I will replace it at next class."

Weiss nodded and began to politely leave.

Ruby was still hugging her project.

Weiss sighed and got Ruby's hood from Tsundur's desk before pulling her out of the classroom.

Ruby realized what was happening and tossed her project away. "What did he say? I was distracted."

"Lucas wants to see us."

Yang smirked. "Maybe it's for romance advice so he can take it to the next level with Vlad!"

"Have you ever even seen the two do anything besides meditate together?"

"No, but you know that pairing would be totally hawt~"

"That's just stupid! I bet Blake doesn't think that is possible! Even **with** all of that lewd fiction she reads! Right Blake?" Weiss turned to Blake.

Blake had a slight trail of blood coming from her nose. "Y-yeah. Not possible…"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "If that was the case, Yang, why would Lucas ask us? Weiss and I are kind of winging it…"

"He wouldn't ask you, but he would ask me! The goddess of yaoi romance!" Yang struck a pose.

Weiss groaned. "Oh god…"

They entered their room.

"You can't deny it, Weiss! No one ships'em like I do!" Yang claimed.

They all got into their standard wear.

"Ok, we'll go on ahead! I'm sure Lucas will be happy to see me!" Yang waggled her eyebrows before pulling Blake out the door.

"If I had a nickel for every stupid thing your sister has ever done in her life, I would be richer than my father…" Weiss sat down on her bed.

Ruby sat down next to her. She sighed tiredly from the adrenaline rush she had gone through in class.

Everyone in Beacon now knew just how tiring and nerve wracking chemistry could be.

Weiss's nerves were just as fried as Ruby's.

They both flopped back at the same time, thankful for the time to lie down.

Their scrolls beeped.

Weiss opened hers.

"This is a warning to all students in the west wing of the academy. **Everything is on fire and no, this isn't my fault, Glynda!**" Tsundur informed through the scroll before being cut off.

Weiss sighed. _"Thank God we are on the east side."_ She sat back up and set her scroll aside.

Ruby put her hands on Weiss's shoulders and pressed her fingers gently over her skin. "You're a little tense. Was chemistry that bad for you?"

Weiss put her fingers together like how Ruby did when she was nervous. "I'll be honest… I didn't read the book. I forgot to read it when I got distracted by our paper in Grimm biology…" She squirmed a bit as Ruby's hands helped her muscles relax.

"So…you ended up being lucky?" Ruby giggled.

"So very lucky…"

"You know… You look really cute in a lab coat!"

"Don't bring up the lab coat again…"

"Because you're tiny?"

"Shut up, Ruby."

"Shutting up!"

The two sat in silence until Ruby's hands got tired.

"We should go now. Lucas is definitely going to try to kill your sister." Weiss picked her scroll back up.

Ruby groaned in annoyance that the moment was ending. She smoothly pulled Weiss into her arms and kissed her.

They held that position for a little longer before leaving for the LTHM dorm.

Ruby knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened, but no one was on the other side.

"What?" Ruby looked around for a bit before looking down.

The little girl that had helped them earlier looked up at them. "Hello! Lucas's room is sound-proof, so he didn't hear you knocking. It's the room farthest down the hall on the left. It's open." She stepped aside and let them through.

Ruby patted the girl's head. "Thank you." She continued to the room with Weiss following her.

The team LTHM dorm was a fourth-year team's dorm. It was big and had a large, well-furnished living room. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a wall that had a portion taken out so one could see the kitchen from the living room and vice versa. As they were told, there was a hallway that led to four rooms.

They went to the room they were told to go to.

Ruby reached for the doorknob, but it was opened before she could even touch it.

Lucas looked at the two outside his door. "Huh. I was just about to check if you two were knocking at the door. How did you get in?"

"Your friend let us in," Weiss answered.

Lucas looked at the two questioningly. "None of my teammates are here."

"Then who was-? Never mind. Your front door was open."

Lucas seemed to accept the answer and let them in.

Lucas's room was covered in various items from his hunts. There was a desk in the corner that had multiple parts for weapon designing. A few extra sets of Lucas's basic outfit were neatly hung in the open closet, but the closet seemed to mainly contain hundreds of notebooks. A few extra sets of shoulder armor were stacked by the door, as the only metal part of Lucas's wear was those shoulder pads. A TV with a bunch of game systems was placed so Lucas could play from his bed. A throne made of brand-new game systems was in the middle of the room for what they believed to be Lucas's hardly-seen joking side.

Blake was currently tending to Yang's stupidity-induced injuries. "I told you he was straight."

"But it would be so hawt!" Yang groaned.

Lucas signaled for them to all sit on his bed before he sat down on his console throne.

They all sat down on the bed.

The smell was enough to tell them that Lucas sometimes collapsed from fatigue before even freshening himself up.

"I guess Tsundur must have misinformed you all, but I really only needed to see Ruby. Well, you're all here anyway, so I assume you are all going." Lucas pulled out his scroll.

"Going where?" Ruby asked.

"I need to have a meeting with the big businessman Winter Iris, and for some reason, he would only accept the meeting if I brought you along," Lucas explained.

"Well that is in no way creepy or suspicious. Why not paint a red target on her forehead while you are at it?" Yang growled, showing her protective side.

Lucas glared at Yang. "I am not only Asylum's strongest huntsman. I am Asylum's honor student. Only the best teams are allowed to take the test for this rank, and only one person has ever survived. Me. I am sure your sister is in good hands, Goldilocks, and I did give you all an invite if you wish to take it."

"Don't Asylum teams consist of two?" Weiss asked.

Lucas glared at her. "Only. One. Alive."

Weiss cringed. She now wondered how she could forget that Lucas's old partner died during the final test. Well, she remembered now that it didn't matter anyway.

"Then we are all going." Yang cocked her Ember Celica.

"I am doubtful that will be necessary." Someone opened the door. He looked very similar to Vlad, right down to the crimson hair and eyes. His only difference was that he didn't have any faunus characteristics and that he was slightly older. He wore a white suit with a cape that had a well-sewn image of a Nevermore on it. "I am Raven Mocker, assistant to Mr. Iris. He was very firm with me on getting you to him safely, and I never fail to follow an order from him."

"And…you are trying to impress us with you pretty words? I still don't trust this."

Raven let out a hearty laugh. "No one ever does. That is how all of these meetings are. I don't expect you to not be suspicious. I just expect you to not cause any trouble."

* * *

**Countdown to action: 1-2 chapters**

**Countdown to fluff: Whenever I want! :3**

**Yeah, things have been going slow, but they are about to speed up. REALLY speed up. Leave a review! You are probably asking, what is with the little girl? Classical deception my friends! You will see soon!**


	9. Not so Ballin'

**This chapter will be a bit slow. I am just preparing for the action next chapter.**

* * *

They were now somewhere in a big business building.

Raven opened the door for them. "Let him talk, Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna. He has some catching up to do."

Weiss nodded and Blake didn't seem to care.

Ruby looked up to Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "Go on."

Ruby entered the big room with the rest of her team following her.

Winter looked up from his project. "Ruby Rose! Yang Xiao Long! It has been far too long!"

Ruby turned to Yang confusedly. "Are we supposed to know this guy?"

Yang looked at the aging man for a little while, trying to remember him. Her eyes widened. "Uncle Winter?"

Winter chuckled as he walked to them. "In the flesh, not quite the mind!" He winked at them. "The business life is going to drive me insane!"

Ruby still didn't remember anything. "What?"

"…well, mom was a part of a powerful team of hunters known as the Four Seasons, the most powerful team to ever fight Grimm. Uncle Winter was really close to the family until he just…dropped out of the world," Yang explained.

Winter sighed. "I am so sorry I had to vanish. With Summer and Spring dead and Fall missing, I had to take precautions."

"Are Spring and Fall also close to our family?" Ruby asked.

Winter frowned. "Summer and Fall never agreed on anything and Spring was always a lone-wolf. He preferred to work with his original team, team SHAD (shade), rather than the Four Seasons. Apparently his son inherited the same mindset." He looked up at Lucas.

Lucas shrugged. "So my father isn't perfect. None of us are."

Winter stopped walking when he was close to all four members of team RWBY. "And this must be your team!" He caught the four of them in a group hug that Lucas was more than happy to not be a part of.

The four girls cringed in pain when Winter pulled away.

Winter saw their faces. "Oops! My chain! So sorry!" He pulled a chain necklace off his neck and looked at the hairs that had been painfully yanked off by it. "Raven! Take this chain to my room!" He tossed the chain to Raven.

Raven caught it with a nod.

Yang saw her hair on the chain, but held her rage back for the sake of her "Uncle".

"Well, meeting people is nice and all, but we need to talk, Winter." Lucas crossed his arms.

Winter nodded and pointed to a table. "Sit down. We will have a meal while we talk."

"No need to be silent now," Lucas whispered to Weiss and Blake.

They all sat down.

Winter called Raven to his side. "Raven is excellent when it comes to cooking. I am sure he will be able to make whatever you want." He grinned. "I will take this opportunity to practice my semblance."

"And what would that be?" Lucas asked.

"Telepathy." Winter turned to Ruby. "Let's see…"

Ruby shrunk in her chair nervously.

Winter grinned. "Ruby Rose! I had no idea! I wonder how I couldn't have seen this!?" He turned to Weiss. "I think you two look absolutely adorable together!"

A blush formed on her face, but Weiss held her posture and said a polite, "Thank you."

Winter turned back to Ruby. "Ms. Rose, you cannot have so many sweets! You're going to ruin yourself!"

"What was she thinking?" Weiss asked.

"Her order was a plate of cookies, a slice of cake, an entire strawberry pie, vanilla ice cream, and a strawberry milkshake."

Weiss glared at Ruby.

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Th-that's exactly right!"

Winter laughed. "Get Ms. Rose something that matches her less classy tastes. Maybe a bacon cheeseburger with French fries."

Raven nodded and wrote something down on his notepad.

"Ms. Belladonna wants a seafood platter, Ms. Xiao Long wants a ribeye steak, Mr. Christian wants everything that is listed on the left side of a Texas roadhouse menu, and Ms. Schnee…" Winter looked Weiss over. "Ms. Schnee, you will not be having a salad. You are literally wasting away to bones."

Weiss looked like she was about to protest.

"Nein! No arguments!"

Lucas's eyes sparked with recognition of Winter's slip-up in accent. _"Dullahan…"_

"Ms. Schnee will have the same as Ms. Rose."

Raven smirked as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Don't worry Ms. Schnee, you have a million-dollar figure, but judging by your small size, it's all in one bank check."

"What did you say!?" Weiss looked like she was about to bite Raven's head off.

"Raven! Behave!" Winter snapped.

Raven left the room.

Lucas put his hands on the table. "There really isn't much to talk about, Winter. I only have one major question, and you should know why I am asking. No point in confusing team RWBY here by going too far into it."

Winter nodded. "Winter's Last Iris."

Lucas nodded. "Exactly."

"Does not exist. I have never married, never had a child, and I could never reproduce if I were to marry. This world has been cruel to me, Lucas. Understand that."

"You don't have a dick?" Yang asked rudely.

Winter glared at her. "You could say that."

"Yang! Don't be rude!" Ruby snapped.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" Yang groaned.

"Three bullets through the pelvis. I am surprised I can still properly urinate." Winter leaned back in his chair.

Raven came in with the food. "Don't worry, Ms. Schnee. I cooked it in **diet** seasonings," he teased.

"Why you-!" Weiss was about the stand up and beat the man senseless.

Lucas signaled for her to stay seated before backhanding Raven himself.

Raven chuckled as he recovered, the bruise instantly healing.

Winter glared at his assistant.

Raven backed away and left them to their food.

"So, have you seen the Interpreter yet?" Winter asked.

Lucas frowned. "Why?"

"The Interpreter decides when it all starts."

"What's an Interpreter?" Ruby asked.

Lucas and Winter remained silent.

Winter pushed his aura into Lucas's mind. _"Should we tell them? If this gets out, it could cause mass panic."_

Lucas flinched in surprise when the voice entered his head. _"I am ok with it. They don't seem like the type to tell others."_

Winter nodded. "The Interpreter is a god-like being. It is known to help others when it feels like it. It can take any shape it wants, but it has a default look that it prefers. It can appear wherever it wants anytime it wants."

Ruby and Weiss turned to each other. _"The little girl!"_

Winter heard their thoughts and smirked. _"It's time to begin then."_

They all finished their meals and left Winter to his work.

Winter grinned when they left. "Raven, bring me the chain."

Raven pulled Winter's chain from his pocket and handed it back.

Winter sparked with dark energy until he had taken on his true form, Julius Dullahan. He smirked at the hair that was on the chain. "Just as planned!"

"Yes, master Dullahan."

"Prepare my lab for Project: Scatter."

"Yes sir."

Julius pulled the hairs off the chain and put each of them into separate vials of liquid. "And prepare the troops. We are going to begin our invasion of Beacon soon."

Raven opened his scroll. "Fath-Commander HaMavet, prepare the troops."

* * *

Lucas teleported them all back to their dorm. "See you all sometime. I will begin teaching survival skills at the start of next week."

Weiss stopped Lucas. "Lucas, Ruby and I saw someone that matches the description of the person Winter talked about."

Lucas frowned. _"And Julius Dullahan has been picking through your minds. His invasion will start soon."_ He cleared his throat. "Please explain."

"Well, didn't seem very special. A little girl with purple eyes and grey hair. She helped us in chemistry, and…she was the one to let us into your dorm. Since no one was supposed to be in your dorm except you, we presume it's her," Ruby explained.

Lucas recognized the description immediately. _"No. No!"_ He tried to hide his disappointment. "That was Hope Wicketgate. I adopted her and trained her when her brother, my old partner, died. She is the H of LTHM, and sadly not the one. I guess she got back early without telling me…"

"Ok! Sorry to get your hopes up!" Ruby apologized.

"Heh, 'hopes'. You just did an unintentional pun." Yang snickered.

Lucas left them. _"Julius thinks the Interpreter cued for the war to begin, and we don't really have the Interpreter. No one can help us if the Interpreter doesn't! This is bad…"_

* * *

**Ready for this!? Are you ready!? Good! Cause even I am sick of having the focus on Lucas! Let's spread the focus to EVERYONE! BWAHAHA!**

Weiss groaned.

It was Friday night, and Friday night was Ruby's favorite gathering time.

So there they were with team JNPR and Lucas in the JNPR dorm room, telling supposedly scary stories.

"-Then the next day…they all died of food poisoning!" Nora finished.

"That wasn't even remotely scary," Jaune complained.

"Neither was your story!"

"Who's next?" Ruby asked.

So far, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Yang had gone, and Ren was asleep to the point that almost nothing could wake him.

"I am not taking part in this, so it's either you or Blake." Weiss was running her fingers through Ruby's hair, a rare sign of affection.

"No one said I wasn't participating," Lucas added.

"Since when do you want to participate in anything?"

"Since I wanted to scare the bajeebers out of everyone so we never have to do this again.

Blake raised her hand. "I guess I will go."

"This had better be good." Lucas rolled his eyes.

Blake cleared her throat. "This is a little something to warm everyone up, because we all know that Ruby is really good at this, and no one knows what Lucas has in mind."

They all nodded.

"This is the shortened version, just so I can tell it quickly."

"Just tell the damn story!" Lucas growled.

"In a foreign village known as Chimera, there was a vampire. He had been the only resident of this village for years, so his life had grown lonely."

"If you don't know where this is going, you're an idiot," Weiss interrupted.

"Weiss! Shush!" Ruby snapped.

"No really, this is terrible already. Vlad told this story to me when my dad forced us to go out years ago."

"I knew it sounded familiar…" Lucas mumbled.

Blake glared at them. "Can I please finish?"

Weiss sighed. "Go ahead." As painful as listening to these stories was, she was willing to go through it for Ruby.

Turns out it had the desired effect, as Ruby moved up and gave Weiss a quick kiss.

"One day, a beautiful woman came into the town, searching for a place to stay. The vampire instantly fell in love with her and let her into his home. His intention was now to make her eternally his. He tried to get her to love him every day for the next few weeks, but she would always tell him her heart belonged to another. He became angry with her and decided that if he couldn't have her, no one else would have her either. So he came to her in the night, not knowing that she had already found out about his plan to kill her. He chased her through his home." Blake signaled for Jaune to stand up.

Jaune swallowed nervously and stood up.

"He finally managed to pin her against the wall!" Blake pinned Jaune against the wall. "Then he-!" She flickered her aura, making her sparkle like a Twilight vampire.

**Meanwhile…**

Ozpin was working late again. He walked through the halls with his cup of coffee. "What a peaceful night."

"If you say so, professor." Glynda walked next to him.

A piercing scream caused Ozpin to drop his coffee.

Ozpin turned to Glynda.

Glynda straightened her glasses. "Scary stories with Mr. Arc again, sir. It's Friday night. Nothing to be concerned about."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah…"

**Back to where we were…**

"Twilight reference? Seriously?" Yang groaned. "I thought you had something good, Blakey!"

Pyrrha eased a now pale Jaune to the floor.

"Well, it worked on someone at least." Blake nodded to Jaune.

"Y-You're welcome… Oh dust… I think my heart just stopped…" Jaune muttered.

"My turn!" Ruby cheered.

"Good. The only person here that can properly tell a scary story. Please make me piss my pants when I turn out the lights, Ruby," Lucas teased.

"Can do!" Ruby gave the man in white a thumbs up.

"You would piss your pants anyway. You're afraid of the dark," Weiss claimed.

Lucas turned a bit red when everyone suddenly found him more interesting. "I-I…shut up, Weiss!"

Yang held up her hand to Weiss. "The princess has a teasing side!"

Weiss shook her head but accepted the high-five anyway.

"Ok, so…" Ruby leaned in so the whole group was looking at her face. She smirked before-

A piercing scream ripped through the room, scaring everyone except Ruby.

Even Lucas stumbled over from where he was leaning against the wall. "Shit! What the fuck!?"

Ruby grinned and held up her scroll. "The end!"

The scroll was set to play an audio track listed as "Horror Scream".

Weiss cleared her throat. "Though that wasn't a story like you usually do, Ruby. That was your most scary action yet and…" She stood up and went back to their dorm.

They all sat there in silence.

Yang high-fived Ruby. "You made your GF piss herself!"

Lucas groaned from his place on the floor. "…good job, Ruby…"

Jaune was even paler than before, Pyrrha actually taking him to the infirmary to see if his heart really did stop.

"See, Blakey? That's how you scare someone!" Yang patted her on the back.

Weiss returned and sat back down. "Ruby, no more jump scares…"

Ruby gave her an apologetic kiss. "Sorry."

Lucas finally righted himself. "I guess it's my turn."

"Please no jump scares…" Weiss groaned.

"No promises." Lucas opened his scroll. "Asylum has many ghost stories. It is a very confusing area due to the blizzards. That is what spawns the stories." He cleared his throat. "It all started with a Grimm sighting. Supposedly a large group of Nevermores had come to one of the blizzard city's outposts. A team was dispatched immediately. The two were the most fit for the job, their weapons built to easily shoot through Nevermore skulls. The more responsible of the two had a woman that he loved. He bid her farewell and went with his partner to the sight of their mission. The mission turned out badly, the responsible one staying behind so his partner could escape. Years later, the dead man's partner had gotten together with his partner's previous love, and they were to be married. The wedding went as planned, at least until they turned on the dance music. The sound of labored breathing filled the room, turning everyone's attention to the entrance of the building. There he stood. The dead man. A rotting corpse. He took the bride from the groom's hands and forced her to dance with him. No one knew what to do about the corpse and let him dance. Once the song was over, the corpse killed the bride before running out the door. The next day, the headmaster sent a team to the site of the failed mission. They found the corpse. It looked exactly the same as it did at the wedding, but it had a note in its hand. 'Why didn't you come back for me?' the note read."

"That's…not very scary, but very creepy," Yang claimed.

"Don't leave your partner behind. You will regret it." Lucas stopped leaning against the wall and straightened out his cape.

Weiss looked at the clock before hooking Ruby's arm with hers. "It's midnight. We should go to bed."

Ruby yawned and nodded.

The loud sound of an explosion rocked the room.

"What was that!?" Ruby hopped to her feet.

Lucas opened his scroll. "Tsundur! Report!"

Tsundur flashed up on the scroll. "Just as you said! Legion of Grimm invasion! We're all going down over here! Backup is squandering! We were too taken by surprise to start up the defense systems!"

"Then activate them!" Lucas yelled as he ran to the window and looked out.

"They are powered by aura! I need to get closer to them to activate them!"

Glynda flashed up next to Tsundur. "The defense systems are hardly necessary. It is simply a migration."

"Dust damn it, Glynda! We don't have time for you to discriminate against us! Let's simplify this and say that Grimm migrations don't have airships!" Lucas pointed the scroll so Glynda could see out the window.

Glynda cleared her throat. "Ozpin and I will prepare the students."

"Thank you!" Lucas turned off the scroll and turned to everyone in the room. "We've got a full-on war outside! Grab your weapons!" Lucas ran out the door.

Team RWBY ran to their room and prepared their weapons.

"If this is a war, how are we supposed to know the best way to attack?" Blake asked. "We're trained to hunt Grimm, not fight wars."

"I don't know! Just start smashing things!" Yang answered.

* * *

**So the battle begins! So ends _the final countdown~ _*Ahem* Sorry, can't help but sing that. Anyway, time for things to pick up! Oh my God! Am I actually going to put action in a RWBY story!? What has this world come to! Leave a review!**

**Right, so we are going into expected territory. I just lost a reader. I knew this would happen from the start. I wasn't supposed to continue off from this story's prequel, but people hunted me down in my PMs and begged me to continue. I am naturally scatterbrained and cannot focus on one thing. That is why I didn't plan to continue. I knew the risk and I listened to you people, but as long as one person stays loyal to this story, I will keep writing onward. I know at least one person will still like this story.**

**Anyway, talking about more expected territory, things are going to start looking similar to my friend Legsboy Team's stories. Such as Blake's scary story. My friend made that story for Vlad to tell. Just note that if our stories look the same, don't get on him for ripping stuff off even if I posted first. Anything that is similar between us came from him.**


End file.
